Souvenirs d'un bonheur effacé
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Regal raconte les moments heureux passés avec Alicia, de leur rencontre jusqu'au drame...
1. L'impensable

_Bonjour, bonjour, les gens ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Voici donc un petit OS que j'ai pris du temps à concocter, mais que j'ai eu vraiment du mal à achever, parce que ma pédale de frein boguait... Oui, bon, il y a de ça, mais c'est surtout parce que, vous allez rire, mais ce petit écrit fait aux alentours de... 35 pages.  
_

_Ouais, question OS, peut mieux faire. Du coup, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre, en me demandant s'il serait bon de vous envoyer cette brique au visage ou de la scinder en deux parties. Résultat, j'ai tranché._

_..._

_Oui, c'est ça, vous avez le fin mot de l'histoire._

_... _

**_Un message de l'administration : l'auteur s'est fait bannir pour avoir fait ce calembour pourri. Elle vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture. Elle vous recommande aussi de lire ce chapitre sur fond de _You'll be in my heart _de Phil Collins._**

* * *

_Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure_

_Les jours s'en vont je demeure_

"Le Pont Mirabeau" Guillaume Apollinaire, _Alcools_

Quand je t'ai vue entrer pour la première fois dans mon bureau, tu semblais peu particulière. Et pourtant, j'ai vu cette énergie qui émanait de toi, et cela m'a donné comme un vertige. Tu paraissais si enthousiaste, ce jour-là, te tenant tout près de George, qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à remettre en place un numéro tel que toi. En effet, ce timbre enjoué avec lequel tu t'exprimais, cet accent campagnard qui faisait tout ton charme, étaient si peu décents surtout lorsque tu t'exprimais face à un haut responsable comme moi. On se demandait presque comment tu avais fait pour obtenir ton tout nouveau poste.

« Bonjour, monsieur Bryant, je suis votre nouvelle domestique ! »

Ta voix, si… claire, _pure_. A l'époque, je n'étais guère habitué à fréquenter des enfants, à part dans quelques soirées mondaines. Mais les enfants des riches familles s'exprimaient déjà comme des adultes, et ils n'avaient rien à voir avec la fillette enjouée que tu étais, te tenant fièrement face à moi, homme déjà mûri par les épreuves et avec de lourdes responsabilités sur mes épaules. A ce moment-là, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais été coupé du monde extérieur. Car le vrai monde, ce n'était pas simplement les soirées et les bals avec toute la haute société de Tethe'alla, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre, et un peu mal-à-l'aise face à ton engouement désarmant, je t'ai assigné des tâches. Sans dire autre chose. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et pourtant, la bienséance n'exigeait pas qu'on s'adresse poliment à une servante et encore moins à une servante du peuple. Néanmoins, tu t'es aussitôt mise au travail avec enthousiasme, babillant et demandant où trouver tels instruments pour chasser la poussière des étagères… Je me suis surpris à sourire, ce que je faisais rarement, en t'indiquant que pour cela, tu devais te renseigner auprès de George.

Ce premier instant avec toi n'avait pas semblé déterminant, du moins, selon mon impression. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, je crois que je me trompais lourdement, car au contraire, il a tout changé.

Peu de personnes pouvaient me déchiffrer. Toi, tu pouvais lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu n'avais même pas eu à faire d'efforts, et c'était cela que je trouvais effarant. Ton bavardage incessant ne m'agaçait pas, au contraire de George et des autres employés qui marmonnaient entre leurs dents un « faites-la taire ! » sarcastique et suppliant. Mais ta voix et ton accent m'amusaient. Ils constituaient l'un de mes rares divertissements dans la journée, rajoutant à cela ta bonne humeur constante et ton autorité, aussi. Du haut de ton mètre trente-cinq, tu n'hésitais pas à me renvoyer de mon bureau en prétextant que je pouvais très bien laisser mon travail en suspens pendant que tu y faisais le ménage. Je me trouvais alors bien bête, et pour ne pas perdre la face devant mes employés, je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, personne n'oserait critiquer le président de la société Lézaréno. Quand j'y repense, il est incroyable de penser qu'une simple enfant d'une dizaine d'années, tout juste issue de la campagne d'Ozette, puisse tenir tête à quelqu'un de très haut placé comme moi. Les mauvaises langues diraient qu'elle cherche à s'aménager une place de choix dans la hiérarchie, mais c'est encore aujourd'hui la chose la plus grotesque que j'aurais jamais entendue. Ce n'était que toi, une fillette innocente qui prenait son devoir très à cœur.

Je vais sûrement changer de sujet, mais je t'ai déjà vue en larmes une fois. Cela m'avait semblé irréaliste sur le moment, t'ayant toujours connue joyeuse. Tu étais dans les toilettes du bâtiment, reniflant si bruyamment qu'il était impossible de ne pas prêter attention à la source de ces bruits. Je t'ai trouvée, face au lavabo, n'osant te regarder dans le miroir tant tu devais te trouver laide –j'ai déjà connu ça, des femmes qui hurlaient d'horreur parce qu'elles trouvaient que le chagrin leur donnait un teint horrible et qu'elles n'oseraient jamais sortir aux soirées mondaines dans une telle dégaine. Sauf que toi, avec tes yeux d'un bleu intense qui tranchait avec la rougeur causée par tes pleurs, je t'ai trouvée étrangement hypnotique, fascinante. Je me suis approché, discrètement (nous étions dans les toilettes pour femmes, et il aurait été suspect que l'on m'y trouve en compagnie d'une enfant en pleurs.), et je me suis raclé la gorge. Je me souviens que tu as sursauté, et tes couettes se sont agitées tandis que tu te tournais brusquement vers moi. Cette manière de te coiffer, si enfantine, mais que je trouvais fort charmante… Indéniablement, j'aimais ta coiffure, ton joli visage, ta voix. A l'époque, je n'osais pas encore dire, pas même penser, que j'aimais _tout _chez toi. En toi.

Il était malsain qu'un homme de bonne famille s'entiche d'une gamine du peuple, et même d'une gamine tout court. Cela était très mal vu de la société, et il devait exister une loi interdisant une telle situation. A l'instant, j'étais inconscient du danger.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » j'ai demandé, d'un ton doux.

Tes yeux m'ont fixé avec crainte. _Par la déesse, que je déteste cette expression-là_. Tu as balbutié, hésitant entre chagrin et embarras :

« Monsieur Bryant, vous devriez…

-Depuis quand une servante m'indique t-elle ce que je dois faire ? » t'ai-je dit, sur le même ton que précédemment, te rappelant douloureusement ta position vis-à-vis de moi.

Tu t'es tue, et ton visage est devenu plus rouge encore. Tu as bafouillé, t'es confondue en excuses, et alors j'ai su que je détestais cette attitude. Alors, pour couper court à cela, j'ai reposé ma première question :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? N'aie crainte de te confier à moi. Le bien-être de mes employés fait partie de mes principales priorités pour que le siège fonctionne correctement. »

Tu m'as regardé, incrédule.

« Mais… ? Alors que je ne suis qu'une domestique ? Monsieur Bryant, ce n'est pas moi qui fais fonctionner la société…

-D'une certaine façon, si, t'ai-je rassurée. Chaque rôle compte et il me tient très à cœur de comprendre les tourments de chacun, jusqu'à l'employé le plus bas gradé, ici. Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

J'ai songé alors qu'il devait être dur pour toi de survivre parmi tant d'adultes, alors que tu avais sûrement tes parents là-bas, à la campagne, et que tu pouvais t'amuser avec tes frères et sœurs si tu en avais. Pour la première fois, je me suis interrogé sur ton passé. Mais je n'osais rien te demander, car je ne voulais pas te forcer. Il fallait attendre que tu te livres entièrement, et sans timidité. Pour le moment, cela semblait trop tôt.

« Je… Je… »

Tu semblais sur le point de te remettre à pleurer.

« Mon père et ma sœur me manquent… » as-tu alors murmuré, si bas que je devais tendre l'oreille.

Lorsque j'ai compris, j'ai laissé un sourire compréhensif se former sur mon visage, et j'ai alors levé la main pour caresser tes cheveux, comme il était convenable pour tout adulte de faire. Mais ce geste avait pour moi une signification étrange, que je ne parvenais pas à bien saisir, autre que celui paternel. Tu étais encore innocente à l'époque, tu as saisi le geste comme il était juste de faire, et tu as levé des yeux timides vers moi. Tu as vu mon sourire, et il m'a semblé que tu t'es détendue. Il était si rare que le président de la société Lézaréno en personne daigne poser sa main sur la tête d'une servante de onze ans comme toi…

« Il n'y a pas que ça, si ? » je me suis encore enquis.

Tu as paru hésiter. Visiblement, te confier à moi n'était pas prévu à ton programme. Tu semblais une enfant si secrète, et tu avais peur de dire les choses de travers, et de te ridiculiser, en fin de compte. J'ai retiré ma main de tes cheveux et je t'ai encouragée silencieusement. Tu as pris ton courage à deux mains et tu t'es jetée à l'eau :

« Ce sont les autres employés, ici… Je suis plus jeune qu'eux, du coup ils sont plus durs avec moi. Je ne peux pas protester contre eux, parce que j'ai peur. Là, encore, ils m'ont demandé de nettoyer les toilettes alors que c'était leur tour de le faire, normalement. Et je n'ai pas eu le droit de négocier. »

Mon expression s'est durcie, tu l'as vue et tu as baissé les yeux. Ma main s'est alors posée sur ton épaule et je t'ai demandé les noms des fautifs. Ta lèvre a tremblé. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu n'avais guère envie de jouer les rapporteuses, mais il le fallait. Car après tout, j'incarnais l'autorité et il était hors de question que je laisse de telles choses se produire, surtout quand cela concernait le bien-être de mes employés.

« Viens » je t'ai dit.

Tu as hésité puis m'as suivi. Tu as dû regretter tes paroles, car tu tremblais en marchant à côté de moi. Tu craignais les représailles, mais il ne fallait pas t'en faire autant. J'étais là pour te couvrir… Te protéger. Dans le sens où je l'entendais, à l'époque.

Je t'ai demandé ce qu'ils devaient faire à l'heure qu'il est. Tu m'as dit que tu devais nettoyer l'argenterie, et je me suis donc dirigé vers l'endroit indiqué : la salle de détente, où les employés les plus haut gradés se réunissaient pour se reposer un moment après avoir traité des dossiers compliqués. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne, l'heure n'étant pas encore aux bavardages. J'ai vu les domestiques qui passaient un coup de plumeau sur les vitres et les verres, et je me suis alors raclé la gorge. Tous se sont retournés vers moi, sursautant et baissant les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il y avait deux femmes et un homme, environ âgés d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était peu étonnant qu'ils traitassent d'une manière condescendante une gamine pas plus haute que trois pommes comme toi. Dire que je faisais à peine leur âge…

« J'ai entendu dire, ai-je énoncé, de mon ton le plus glacial et doucereux possible, que cette jeune domestique ici présente a été victime de harcèlement (le mot était peut-être un peu fort, mais c'était ainsi que je le considérais alors). J'exige de connaître les coupables qui l'ont forcée à échanger leurs rôles avec elle. N'oubliez pas que faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée. »

J'ai vu deux d'entre les domestiques sourciller, mal-à-l'aise. La troisième personne semblait plus surprise que paniquée. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains retenus en queue de cheval. Son regard alternait entre toi et les deux domestiques qui se jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil.

« Vraiment personne ? Ou bien suis-je dans l'obligation de vous punir, tous les trois ? »

La troisième servante dont le comportement n'était pas suspect semblait sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche comme pour s'innocenter, mais elle s'est ravisée. Sa parole ne comptait guère, elle le savait, et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'air assez au courant de certaines choses pour dénoncer ses camarades.

« Nous voulons bien l'avouer… C'est nous, monsieur le président, » a dit alors le jeune homme, presque en chuchotant et bafouillant.

Sa voisine a acquiescé. J'ai froncé les sourcils et l'ai dévisagé au point de lui faire baisser les yeux davantage.

« Oh… Qui se cache derrière ce "nous" ? Et est-ce si difficile d'avouer une faute à voix haute ? »

Je n'aimais guère humilier les gens d'habitude, mais il me fallait être dur pour que cela ne recommence pas. J'avais horreur qu'on martyrise mes employés et encore plus lorsque c'étaient d'autres employés qui étaient sur le fait. De plus, il était lâche de s'en prendre à une petite fille.

« Nous, Sylvain et moi, monsieur le directeur, » a enchaîné sa voisine, l'air plus assuré. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs coupés au bol et une mine suffisante.

Mon regard s'est tourné vers elle. Elle a tressailli l'espace d'un instant.

« Et que dit la jeune femme derrière ? »

La dernière personne a sursauté.

« Moi… Moi, je… Je n'y suis pour rien…

-Il suffit, l'ai-je alors interrompue, savez-vous qu'un tel acte peut vous suspendre de vos fonctions pour motif de faute professionnelle ? »

Les deux domestiques semblaient totalement confondus. Je savais que la situation de tous n'était pas facile, vu qu'ils travaillaient pour nourrir leurs familles respectives. Le jeune homme me lançait un regard presque suppliant pour que je n'accomplisse pas ce châtiment.

« Pour cette fois, je passerai, ai-je énoncé, après un long moment d'attente. Je me contenterai de diminuer votre salaire de ce mois-ci, mais sachez que tout chantage de ce genre, sur un autre employé, qui parviendrait à mes oreilles vous condamnera au renvoi pur et simple. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Tous ont acquiescé. Et avant de renvoyer les deux coupables à la tâche qui leur avait normalement été assignée, j'ai dit :

« J'allais oublier ! Toute tentative de vengeance aussi. Cette jeune fille est parfaitement en droit de rapporter ses ennuis. »

Tu as baissé la tête et rougi. Tu devais te sentir triste et honteuse pour tes camarades, et aussi un peu effrayée à l'idée que, peut-être, je pourrais faire de toi ma favorite parmi les domestiques. Mais cela n'allait pas se dérouler ainsi. Tu pouvais être tranquille, mon enfant.

C'était du moins ma pensée de l'époque.

« Parfait. Retournez à vos tâches. »

Je t'ai laissée dans la pièce en compagnie de la jeune femme qui n'était au courant de rien, et j'ai laissé les deux autres me distancer, les yeux baissés, intimidés. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de recommencer.

Au fond de moi, la joie m'étreignait. J'avais aidé une personne dans le besoin, je l'avais consolée, même. Et le mieux, c'est que je t'avais aidée, toi. Comme si cela avait été mon rêve le plus cher alors que sur le coup, cela avait été très naturel.

Je continuais le travail malgré tout, avec, parfois, toi qui venais distraire mes mornes après-midi à parcourir des lettres administratives assommantes, avec ton doux accent et ta joie de vivre qui tranchaient avec le sérieux des notes. Je t'écoutais avec plaisir en faisant semblant de travailler.

Puis, tu as grandi. Et au fur et à mesure que tu grandissais, ta façon d'être changeait. Tu devenais plus joyeuse, plus resplendissante, plus féminine aussi. L'adolescence est censée être un âge ingrat, du moins, j'en avais entendu parler lors d'une conversation entre des dames de la cour de Meltokio qui parlaient de leurs propres enfants. Elles disaient qu'elles devaient maquiller leurs filles pour cacher leur acné, et autres tares liées à cet âge. Si elles se confiaient en cachette des autres, bien évidemment, pour ne pas dénigrer leur progéniture en public, je les entendais parfaitement et lorsque je te voyais, cette discussion me revenait. Tu n'avais absolument rien à voir avec cela, selon mon impression. Au contraire, au fur et à mesure que tu gagnais en formes et en âge, tu devenais belle et presque… voluptueuse. Tu conservais ta douce innocence qui ne faisait pas de toi une de ces jeunes filles superficielles qui gloussaient comme des oies en ma présence, et aussi ton accent de la campagne que j'appréciais. Non, _adorais_.

Il n'y avait pas que toi qui changeais. Mon regard sur toi aussi.

J'ignore si tu t'en es rendu compte. Mais un jour, alors que je travaillais, mon regard s'est promené sur toi, et tu t'en es aperçue. Tu as alors levé des yeux étonnés, magnifiques, et tu les as croisés avec les miens. Même si je ne demandais que cela, étrangement, j'ai baissé le regard, et je crois que mes joues m'ont brûlé à ce moment. L'embarras m'étreignait.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, maître Bryant ? » m'as-tu demandé.

J'ai répondu un "non" du bout des lèvres, comme un enfant pris en faute. Je t'ai vue du coin de l'œil froncer les sourcils, et tu as cessé tes tâches. J'aurais pu te corriger pour ça, te rappeler à l'ordre, mais je n'en fis rien à cet instant précis. Je sentais quelque chose d'étrange, dans l'air, comme si à cet instant… Tout allait changer.

« Maître Bryant, vous travaillez beaucoup trop, ces temps-ci. Il n'est pas étonnant que vous soyez si distrait. Aussi, je vous prierais d'aller vous reposer et de laisser là votre travail. Ces dossiers, vous pourrez bien les traiter un autre jour…

-Hélas, Alicia, ai-je répliqué, amusé, je crains que les dossiers en question n'attendent pas que je sois de nouveau en forme. »

Tu as levé les bras au ciel, avec ta serpillière, et tu les as rabattus, agacée.

« Fichu travail qui vous ronge la vie ! Mais cela vous tuera ! » t'es-tu écriée (j'en ai presque sursauté, à dire vrai. Une domestique, se comporter ainsi, cela était… inhabituel). Et alors tu as lâché ta serpillière et tu es venue vers moi, à ma grande surprise. Avant d'avoir pu protester quoi que ce soit, tu as tenté de me forcer à me lever, autoritaire, et je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas su où me mettre.

« Allez donc dans la pièce d'à côté pendant que je nettoie le bureau. Il vous faut toute votre énergie pour attaquer chaque lendemain !

-Mais…

-Je vous en prie, maître Bryant… »

Ta mine renfrognée s'est alors assombrie.

« Vous risquez de vous user encore plus, et ne jamais vous en remettre… J'ai bien vu que vous ne dormiez presque plus, en ce moment. Reposez-vous. »

Je t'ai un moment regardée dans les yeux, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que, paniquée, tu reviennes aussi vite à ta place, rouge de confusion. En effet, la seconde d'avant, notre proximité aurait pu paraître suspecte.

« Maître Bryant ? »

George, mon adjoint, était entré.

« Votre travail avance t-il ?

-Oui, oui, George, » lui ai-je répondu, hâtivement, en te jetant un coup d'œil en coin.

Il t'a alors remarquée et a froncé les sourcils.

« Je pense que cette jeune domestique peut bien avoir le repos qu'elle mérite, qu'en dites-vous ?

-Je le pense aussi, » ai-je répondu, à regret.

Te laisser partir ne m'enchantait pas, mais je devais le faire. Tes dernières paroles me tourmentaient.

Alors que je te congédiais, tu m'as jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans lequel il n'y avait ni pitié ni colère… Seulement une profonde résignation. Et cela m'a fait mal, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Cela a été comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Pour moi qui avais déjà expérimenté les arts martiaux lorsque j'étais jeune à mes heures perdues, je pouvais savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Bien… » a dit George, alors que tu étais partie.

Je me préparais à replonger dans mes pensées alors qu'il déblatérait lorsqu'un nom bien particulier a résonné à mes oreilles et requis mon attention tout entière.

« … Vharley, monsieur, il est encore venu…

-Encore lui ?! » ai-je réagi, peut-être un peu violemment.

George a sursauté, avant de se racler la gorge, l'air désapprobateur.

« Lui-même, monsieur. Toujours pour la même requête.

-Ce type est d'un naturel borné. Je me demande de quelle façon sa mère l'a éduqué étant petit… A supposer qu'il ait une mère.

-Monsieur ! s'est insurgé George.

-Veuillez m'excuser. »

Mais, cela était vrai, cet homme m'inspirait une colère profonde. Que dis-je, cet homme… Cet escroc, ce bandit. Il avait un casier judiciaire que la société Lézaréno possédait dans ses archives pour les transmettre le moment venu au tribunal royal de Meltokio. Ses méfaits étaient nombreux : trafic d'exsphères, recel même, accusation d'expériences sur des personnes… Il me dégoûtait ô combien définitivement.

George ne fit que me répéter la même chose que les jours passés. Vharley venait ici presque toutes les semaines, et toujours pour la même raison. Ses insistances me donnaient de moins en moins envie d'accéder à ses désirs, et de toute manière, je n'en avais jamais eu l'intention. Mais il continuait ses harcèlements. Cet homme n'avait aucun scrupule. Je comprenais que George eût préféré me parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes ou encore innocentes. Tu étais trop jeune pour entendre de telles affaires.

Et tu n'étais qu'une domestique…

« J'espère que vous l'avez congédié comme il le mérite » ai-je dit, d'un ton froid, comme toujours lorsqu'on abordait cet individu dans la conversation.

George me répondit d'un « bien entendu », et je l'invitais à reprendre son travail tandis que je me replongeais dans mes dossiers. Ce détail inconvenant enfoui aussi vite dans une zone de mon cerveau, ton image me revint, et je soupirai. Si je ne faisais que penser à toi en continuité, j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter de ces addictions soudaines…

Plus tard, dans le calme de ma chambre, et tard dans la nuit, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, tout habillé, et je ne pensais à personne d'autre qu'à toi. Toi qui me tourmentais, sans que je sache ce que j'avais mérité. Et je devais supporter cette chape lourde chaque soir tandis que je me renfermais dans ma solitude. Si tu savais, Alicia, comme tu étais en partie la cause de mon manque de sommeil, ces temps-ci…

Le lendemain, tu semblais joyeuse, et cela m'a intrigué. Quelle était la raison de cette bonne humeur ? Je ne l'ai pas comprise sur l'instant. C'est lorsque je t'ai fait remarquer le sourire que tu avais aux lèvres que tu m'as répondu, sur le vif :

« C'est que… C'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui ! J'ai quatorze ans ! »

Tu as soudain eu l'air embarrassé tandis que j'encaissais les mots. Tu as plaqué une main sur ta bouche, et tu t'es confondue en excuses :

« Oh, je suis désolée, maître Bryant… Cela ne doit pas vous intéresser… »

Je me suis repris et t'ai répondu avec empressement :

« Cela ne fait rien, Alicia. Je comprends parfaitement ton engouement... »

Nos regards se sont croisés, et je crois que nous nous sommes tous les deux mis à rougir. Tu as éclaté de rire, oubliant ta crainte, et cela m'a fait un bien fou de te voir ainsi.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris à ce moment-là, mais tout compte fait, j'ai fini par poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres à l'instant précis où j'ai appris que tu fêtais ton anniversaire :

« Dis-moi, Alicia… Veux-tu venir avec moi aux jardins suspendus, ce soir ? »

Tu m'avais regardé avec des yeux ronds de surprise, et je me suis senti stupide. Tu n'accepterais pas, et si on nous surprenait, une domestique et le chef de la société en personne… Cela serait mal perçu…

« Maître Bryant, vous êtes sûr… ?

-Absolument, ai-je néanmoins répondu. Il serait bien que nous soyons deux à observer le panorama magnifique, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Ton visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire. Tu aimais les jardins suspendus, et je le savais. Tu y allais sans cesse, le travail fait, et parfois, j'entendais les jardiniers qui en revenaient parler de toi. Ils te trouvaient aimable… Les murs ont des oreilles.

Nous nous sommes séparés, notre promesse faite. Et crois-moi, je tiens toujours les miennes, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce soir-là, nous irions voir le ciel étoilé, et…

Je me suis perdu dans mes rêveries le restant de la journée, pour m'apercevoir le soir que je n'avais rédigé que quelques lignes au rapport que je devais rendre d'ici la semaine suivante. Mais à l'instant, cela me paraissait secondaire, voire même inintéressant. Alors que ce rapport était assez important, je dois dire. Je ne saurais plus trop dire duquel il s'agissait, par ailleurs. Mon seul souvenir se reporte à cette visite aux jardins, faite plus tard dans la soirée.

Les jardins suspendus, tu les connais, Alicia. Les deux ascenseurs qui y mènent, tous deux à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, donnent sur de petites allées menant au panorama, d'où nous pouvons admirer le paysage proche et lointain de la campagne d'Altamira, et la petitesse des gens. Comme à ton habitude, tu t'es empressée de courir jusque là-bas, sans un regard aux plants magnifiques qui rehaussaient la beauté du décor qui nous entourait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute : les jardins suspendus représentaient le plus bel endroit qui existât dans tout le bâtiment de la société Lézaréno. Et à l'instant, j'étais fier d'être le président de cette société si prestigieuse.

Fierté qui disparut bien vite lorsque je te vis de dos. Tu étais… Je ne saurais employer de mots. Splendide est encore un doux euphémisme. Une fée, une déesse ? Non, vraiment, aucun terme ne te convenait. Comme l'enfant que tu étais encore, tu t'accrochais au balcon, regardant, une lueur toujours plus impressionnée dans les yeux, le soleil qui se couchait.

Quand j'y pense, on ne pouvait imaginer décor plus romantique qu'à cet instant.

« Aller ici… as-tu dit, à cet instant, alors que j'arrivais à ta hauteur. Aller ici… Cela me rappelle Ozette, mon village. »

Tu t'es tue, peu disposée à en dire plus. Je t'ai alors enjoint de continuer :

« Décris-moi Ozette, Alicia. »

Tu ne t'es pas fait prier, et tu as libéré ton flot de paroles :

« C'est un beau village. Très beau, même. Il se situe tout près de la forêt de Gaoracchia, je crois même qu'il a été fondé sur un ancien pan de la forêt… C'est difficile d'en raconter vraiment chaque détail, vu que j'y ai toujours vécu, mais je me souviens qu'avec ma sœur, Préséa, quand nous étions petites, nous nous amusions à jouer à cache-cache avec les autres enfants… Et des cachettes, il y en avait, je peux vous le dire ! Ce sont de précieux souvenirs… »

Avant que j'eusse le temps de demander plus de précisions, tu as enchaîné, sur ta famille :

« Maman est morte de maladie. Préséa avait huit ans, j'en avais sept. Nous avons mis des semaines à nous en remettre, mais Papa était encore là pour nous, heureusement. Il a continué son travail de bûcheron, et grâce à lui, nous parvenions encore à vivre. Mais un jour, il est lui aussi tombé malade, et… »

Ta voix a paru se briser, puis tu as repris, malgré toi :

« Alors Préséa a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Elle a succédé à Papa pour le travail, et moi, je veillais sur lui jour et nuit… Mais je me sentais tellement inutile, et la santé de Papa déclinait à tel point que j'enrageais, surtout que l'argent que rapportait Préséa était maigre, trop maigre pour subvenir à nos besoins. Et elle était trop fragile pour supporter le poids d'une hache, malgré son courage exemplaire. Puis un jour, elle est venue… En me disant qu'elle avait trouvé une solution… Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'elle m'a dit, parce qu'à ce moment-là, j'avais pris une décision… »

Je t'ai regardée longuement. Et alors, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'ai été profondément impressionné, et admiratif de la maturité dont tu faisais preuve. Tu ne perdais pas la face, et tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais, très jeune.

« Un émissaire est venu, de la société, un jour. Je l'avais croisé, et apparemment, mon profil l'avait intéressé, lorsqu'il m'avait vue. Il recherchait des domestiques pour la maison Bryant. »

Je m'en souviens. Nous étions en manque d'effectifs, à ce moment-là, et il était urgent de requérir de nouveaux employés.

« Lorsqu'il m'a fait la proposition de partir à la société Lézaréno, j'ai senti mon cœur faire un bond, et en sachant que je serais bien payée, j'ai imaginé tout ce que nous pourrions faire avec cet argent, dans ma famille… L'émissaire m'a accordé un délai pour prendre ma décision, jusqu'au lendemain, où il partirait. Alors je suis partie, et Préséa est venue, et je lui ai dit mon ambition. »

Tu as gardé le silence un moment, avant de reprendre :

« Vous comprenez bien qu'elle ne l'a pas bien accueillie. Elle m'a regardée bizarrement, puis elle a tenté de me dissuader, en me disant que maintenant, tout était arrangé, que nous pourrions vivre heureux, tous les trois, ici, et que nous trouverions de quoi guérir Papa. Mais je voulais aussi participer, et je n'ai pas fléchi de toute la conversation. »

Tes yeux se sont embués, et j'ai sursauté à ce moment du récit, en voyant ces larmes qui coulaient.

« Il y a des moments où je regrette, parfois, de l'avoir quittée si brutalement… J'ai à peine eu le temps de lui dire au revoir… Et je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle ni de Papa, depuis. »

Je peux comprendre ce que cela fait, d'être si loin des membres de sa famille, et j'ai eu le cœur brisé pour toi. C'était comme si, à cet instant, j'étais à ta place, et ressentais chacune de tes émotions…

Je me suis doucement approché de toi et ai posé une main sur ton épaule. Tu t'es retournée, as un peu souri. Nous avons alors regardé tous les deux les lumières de la ville qui s'allumaient. Encore une invention de Lézaréno, qui datait d'il y avait vingt ans à ce moment-là. Les allumeurs de réverbères allaient de l'une à l'autre de ces minces tours, comme dans un ballet comme il y en a, des fois, au théâtre de la ville, le soir. Tu as murmuré un « c'est magnifique » du bout des lèvres.

« Il est temps de partir nous coucher. »

Je l'avais dit, et à ce moment-là, alors que nous nous préparions à partir, tu t'es tournée vers moi et m'as dit, à brûle-pourpoint :

« Vous aussi, monsieur Bryant, racontez-moi votre histoire, un jour… Je sais que je ne suis qu'une domestique, mais… J'ai tant envie de vous connaître, vous savez… »

J'ai hoché la tête en souriant, nullement fâché par cette remarque, et nous avons marché jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître le groom, je me suis penché vers toi, et, même si dans le noir je ne voyais pas si tu rougissais ou non, je le devinais sans peine au raidissement qui te saisissait tandis que je murmurais à ton oreille :

« En privé, tu peux m'appeler Regal… »

Le lendemain, je me sentais le plus heureux des hommes, juste au moment de croiser George, qui avait l'air soucieux, revenant de mon bureau.

« Maître Bryant ! Je vous cherchais ! » s'est-il exclamé. Et il s'est approché de moi à pas vifs.

« Maître Bryant, a-t-il enchaîné, précipitamment, j'ai entendu des rumeurs hier soir… Apparemment vous êtes sorti aux jardins avec une jeune domestique… Est-ce vrai ?

-C'est vrai, George, ai-je répondu, très calmement.

-Mais enfin ! s'est-il énervé. Cela n'est pas convenable pour un homme de votre rang, et vous le savez ! Vous devez arrêter de fréquenter les gens de basse classe, et vous arranger un mariage avec quelque jeune fille de noble lignée…

-Nous avons déjà parlé de cela, George, et je ne vous permets pas de vous mêler de mes problèmes sentimentaux, ai-je soupiré.

-Cette jeune fille que vous avez rencontrée à une réception, il y a peu, et avec qui vous sembliez si bien vous entendre… Dame Elodie Melbourn, non ? Elle semble être un très bon parti…

-George…

-Je vous prie simplement, monsieur, d'écouter mes humbles conseils. Cela ne vous ressemble pas de vous enticher d'une servante. »

La surprise a dû s'afficher sur mon visage, car George a paru confus.

« M'enticher, moi… ? ai-je murmuré.

-Pardonnez-moi, monsieur.

-Cessez alors de lancer de telles paroles en l'air, » ai-je grogné.

J'allais avancer mais George m'a de nouveau retenu :

« Maître Bryant ! Sachez que vous avez du travail en retard, vous avez tout intérêt à le rattraper !

-Je vais m'empresser de le faire, à condition que vous arrêtiez de sans cesse m'intercepter. »

Me voyant irrité, George s'est montré embarrassé, et enfin, il m'a laissé tranquille.

Mais quelques-uns de ses mots avaient mis mon esprit en ébullition.

Entiché, entiché, entiché…

Cela voulait-il dire… Que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi ?

Je suis bête de ne pas m'en être rendu compte, avant cette découverte.

En effet, tout portait à le laisser penser : nos rougissements, mon embarras, et puis, cette intimité, aux jardins… Je suis un naïf, ou un simple d'esprit, peut-être. N'importe quel regard extérieur pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait entre nous deux.

Ce qui est étrange, c'est que les protagonistes eux-mêmes mettent toujours du temps à se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrive. Ou peut-être sommes-nous un cas à part, unique dans ce monde.

Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis cette période. J'avais l'impression que tu cherchais à m'éviter, ou que George s'arrangeait pour qu'on ne se croise pas. Lui et ses soupçons devenaient agaçants. Les servantes murmuraient sur mon passage, et je tentais de ne rien laisser paraître. Parfois, je les rappelais à l'ordre, mais j'étais d'un naturel aimable et leurs conversations reprenaient vite après mon passage. Je les entendais encore lorsque j'arrivais au bout du couloir.

J'entendais toujours toutefois les jardiniers discuter de toi à leur retour des jardins, chaque soir tandis qu'ils passaient devant mon bureau. Ainsi, tu t'y rendais sans cesse, et je n'avais pas moyen de te revoir, étant trop occupé avec mes dossiers. Je travaillais toujours à un rythme soutenu, même si je ne dormais pas mieux qu'avant. Je t'entendais qui me reprochais cela, et je souriais parfois. George venait occasionnellement prendre les dossiers que j'avais fini de travailler, ou encore vérifier mon travail. Si la situation l'accommodait, il n'en faisait pas montre, et je préférais encore que ce fût comme ça.

Puis, un jour arriva où je n'avais plus de travail sur mon bureau. Les prochains rapports n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, aussi profitai-je d'une courte pause, où je pouvais vérifier le travail des domestiques, saluer les employés postés à différents endroits de la société, comme les Archives ou le rez-de-chaussée. Je ne te trouvai nulle part, et j'en déduisis que tu avais ta pause, sans même poser la question à tes collègues. J'entrepris donc de monter jusqu'aux jardins suspendus. Il y avait des jours que je n'avais pas respiré un air frais, de plus. L'atmosphère paisible de ces lieux me soulagerait.

Tu étais au bout de l'allée, tu regardais le ciel. Tu ne me vis pas approcher, et tu sursautas légèrement lorsque je me raclai la gorge et demandai :

« Encore dans les jardins suspendus ?

-Monsieur Bryant… » balbutias-tu, tes joues prenant une étrange teinte colorée.

Je levai les mains, ce qui fit que tu ne rajoutas rien de plus et me regardas d'un air étonné.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre jour, » te dis-je.

Tes sourcils se sont légèrement froncés, puis soudain, tu as pris à ton tour une profonde inspiration et as dit :

« Justement, monsieur Bryant, par rapport à l'autre jour… »

Mon expression a dû te mettre mal à l'aise, car tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir sur quel pied danser.

« A propos de l'autre jour… Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Tu avais dit cela d'une traite après une légère hésitation. Je ne comprenais pas.

« Pourquoi donc ?

-Mais parce que je ne suis qu'une domestique ! » t'es-tu écriée.

Cette simple phrase m'a fait un choc, mais j'ai fait mine de ne pas paraître ébranlé.

« Et alors ? ai-je demandé, très calmement. A ce moment, tu ne savais plus du tout où te mettre, et j'ignorais pourquoi, mais cela m'amusait en quelque sorte.

-Il est d'usage, dans la société… Que les personnes haut placées ne fréquentent pas leurs inférieurs, et vice-versa. Il ne serait bon pour aucun de nous deux que nous commencions à nous exprimer familièrement l'un avec l'autre, et encore moins que nous continuions à nous voir. Vous l'avez bien vu, j'ai choisi de mon plein gré de m'éloigner, pour ne pas vous nuire… »

Ton discours frôlait le par cœur. Tu disais tout cela sur un ton suppliant, mais au fond, tu n'y croyais pas toi-même. J'ai grincé des dents.

« Est-ce George qui t'a dit tout cela ? »

Tu es devenue écarlate, et tu t'es dissimulée le visage pour ne pas que je te voie.

« Monsieur Bryant, c'est… c'est moi qui…

-Pas de mensonge entre nous, Alicia. Sois honnête, est-ce lui qui t'as convaincue de cela ? »

Tu as tourné les yeux vers moi. Tu semblais au bord des larmes. Je détestais te voir comme ça.

« Même s'il me l'avait dit, il aurait eu raison, monsieur… »

Je m'écriai alors :

« J'attends une réponse sincère de ta part ! Te l'a-t-il dit ? »

Tu as reculé, et je me suis rendu compte de ma propre brutalité. Je me suis empressé de me radoucir, quelque peu confus.

« Alicia, il ne s'agit pas d'une question de classes sociales, ni d'autre chose. Mon adjoint peut dire ce qu'il veut, ainsi que les autres nobles de mon espèce, mais je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Evidemment, être président d'une société très importante exige des contraintes très difficiles à supporter, et je donnerais tout pour pouvoir les abolir. Parce que, tu sais, Alicia… »

J'ai inspiré longuement.

« … La fortune de chaque personne que je fréquente n'en fait pas forcément une amie chère. »

Tu as ouvert la bouche, éberluée, et tu l'as refermée. Tu étais complètement perdue, tu ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce que je te disais. Et pourtant, tout au fond de toi, tu avais compris.

« Monsieur Bryant…

-Regal.

-Non… Je ne peux pas. »

Tu as fait un pas de côté, puis tu t'es échappée. Je suis resté là sans comprendre un moment, puis j'ai incliné la tête sur le côté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher, de manière inexplicable, de sourire imperceptiblement. Au fond, je savais que ce que je t'avais dit ne sonnait pas comme une sornette. J'étais sincère en toutes choses, et là plus que jamais. Parce que c'était toi. Et le concept d'ami cher pouvait aller bien au-delà si la bienséance ne m'avait contraint à adopter le sujet plus en douceur. Car c'était ce que tu étais pour moi, en ce moment, même si le sentiment inexplicable qui m'assaillait me disait que c'était davantage que cela.

Et pourtant, la chose était immorale, inconcevable…

Et je n'y étais pas récalcitrant, au contraire. Il y avait un arrière-goût excitant d'inconnu qui me faisait presque peur mais m'attirait irrésistiblement. Il restait à voir si tu serais autant emballée que moi.

Je n'étais qu'un jeune homme, alors, à qui rien ne faisait peur. Et pourtant j'allais affronter des épisodes malheureux qu'aucun homme après moi ne devrait connaître. Cela allait détruire ma carrière, ma jeunesse et ma vie. Jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Mais avant d'aborder cette phase, il faut encore plus avancer dans l'histoire. Les jours suivants, je pense que tu les as passés à m'éviter, et apparemment, cela convenait à George, qui devait avoir l'impression que ma « lubie » s'était dissipée. Il se trompait. Je ne t'oubliais pas, et te voir me fuir me faisait mal, mais j'avais confiance. Tu es une fille intelligente, Alicia, aussi bien de ton vivant qu'après ta mort. Tu étais mature et tu devais considérer l'idée. Même si cela te paraissait impossible et même risqué…

Et moi, je t'ai laissée tranquille, parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'impose d'une manière brusque. Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un gentilhomme.

Je sais, parler ainsi donnerait l'impression que j'avais vraiment envie que tu acceptes, et que je ne prenais pas en compte tes sentiments. Non. Tu étais si captivante, Alicia, il est tout à fait normal que je m'intéresse d'aussi près à toi, même si cela t'effrayait. Et j'étais prêt à prendre tout le temps qui m'était nécessaire pour cela. J'étais patient et j'allais te laisser tout le loisir de creuser ta réflexion, même si cela devait durer très longtemps.

Au bout d'un temps, constatant que rien d'inquiétant ne se passait plus entre toi et moi, George m'a confié t'avoir de nouveau envoyée dans mon bureau pour nettoyer les étagères lorsque je n'étais pas là, pour un rendez-vous ou autre chose. J'ai acquiescé sans rien dire à cette remarque, et je n'ai pas insisté davantage. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à affronter ma présence si je demandais à ce qu'on t'envoie lorsque j'étais là aussi, et George n'aurait sans doute pas vu la chose d'un bon œil. C'était un homme prudent, et soucieux de ma condition, et de mes fréquentations. Mais pour le moment, aucune femme de la haute société ne m'intéressait. Je ne voyais que toi.

Oui, Alicia, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vraiment eu des sentiments à ton égard. J'ignore si c'était le début de l'amour ou si, au fond de moi, je savais depuis longtemps quelle sorte d'attirance j'éprouvais pour toi. Après tout, dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai perçu une grande partie de ta personnalité qui m'a séduit, et on dit souvent que la première impression est la bonne. Elle était bonne, Alicia. Je le sentais, je le savais.

Voilà pourquoi j'attendais que notre heure vienne. J'avais confiance.

* * *

**Préséa : **Cette première partie est donc finie...

**Zélos : **J'avoue que ça fait peur. Regal tel que l'auteur le décrit a l'air d'un pédophile lubrique.

**Regal : **...

**Génis : **Pour une fois, je dirais qu'il n'a pas tort.

**Regal : **J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'honnête. Dois-je rappeler aussi que j'avais aux alentours de 17 ans à l'époque.

**Zélos : **Cela n'empêche ! Le ton de l'histoire donne l'impression que tu vas sauter sur elle à tout moment, vu comme tu la regardes. Normalement, ce n'est pas concevable de courtiser des fillettes.

**Génis : **Dixit celui qui en drague dans la rue...

**Zélos : **C'est dans mon intérêt. Elles ont toujours quelque chose à nous refiler.

**Génis : **Puis, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait dire de Kratos, aussi ? Avec la mère de Lloyd ?

_**Silence**_

**Lloyd : **On parle de moi ?

**Kratos :** Je me passerai de ce type de commentaires.

**Raine : **En parlant de commentaires, j'aimerais que vous en laissiez. Ce sera noté et compté dans votre bulletin scolaire.


	2. L'imprévu

_Hey, tous ! Vous allez rire, mais comme toujours, quand j'ai un plan en tête, je ne m'y tiens pas. N'ayant pas encore tout à fait achevé l'OS, je l'ai continué. Il fait désormais presque quarante pages (les trente-cinq que j'avais annoncées étaient une estimation, puisque je n'y étais pas encore arrivée). Et il en fera un peu plus, c'est sûr._

_J'avoue, j'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi long depuis la semaine des quatre jeudis (les tentatives d'écriture de romans ne comptent pas, mais je battrai le record, c'est sûr). Je veux dire, un seul OS qui fait quarante pages... Cela vaut le coup de le couper en plusieurs parties, non ?_

_En conséquence, ce que je vous publie n'en est que la deuxième partie. J'ai fragmenté selon le nombre de pages par "chapitre", et j'ai essayé de faire des fins correctes, puisque l'écriture s'enchaînait sans vraiment de transition. Voilà les petites activités d'un écrivain en herbe, qui pour le coup a été motivée. Ou bien c'est l'histoire de Regal et Alicia qu'elle a jugé plus courte qu'elle n'était en réalité... Oui, ce doit être le cas._

_L'hypothèse qu'elle ne sache pas écrire un truc court marche aussi._

_Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

_"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime_

_Mais je suis prête à t'aimer quand même_

_Prince de la chance, la vie commence_

_Pour toi et moi."_

**_La petite__ sirène_**_, _film de Walt Disney (1989)

Notre heure a finalement fini par venir. Le hasard a plutôt bien fait les choses, je dirais, bien que ce soit surtout dû au fait que la réunion à laquelle je devais assister à ce moment-là avait été annulée parce qu'un de mes collaborateurs n'avait pas pu se déplacer. M'étant excusé auprès de tous les autres, je m'empressai de regagner mon bureau sans prévenir George, au préalable, et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, tu étais là.

Surprise, tu as eu un brusque sursaut et as laissé tomber ton plumeau. Un instant, tu m'as dévisagé, comme si j'étais un fantôme. Je me suis contenté de te faire un sourire forcé.

« Pardon d'être entré par surprise, si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je me serais excusé d'avoir dérangé. Mais il s'avère qu'ici, c'est mon bureau. »

C'est à ce moment-là que tu as ouvert la bouche pour balbutier ces quelques mots :

« Monsieur Bryant ! Vous n'étiez pas censé être… ? »

Mais tu t'es tue lorsque j'ai posé un doigt sur ma bouche. Je fermai doucement la porte derrière moi, et m'avançai vers toi, me baissant au passage pour ramasser l'objet que tu avais fait tomber. Ne m'approchant pas plus que nécessaire, je te le rendis. Tu t'en saisis sans un mot, et n'eus plus l'air de savoir quoi dire. Moi, je me contentais de te fixer, parti dans mes rêveries.

« Maître… Bryant…

-Oui ? dis-je, doucement.

-Dois-je quitter le bureau ? »

Un frisson traversa mon échine.

« Non, Alicia… C'est George qui en décidera le moment venu. »

Tu as eu l'air mal-à-l'aise, te dandinant sur place. Je notai cette nervosité.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Alicia ?

-Maître Bryant, ce n'est pas…

-Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas simplement Regal ? Nous sommes entre nous. »

Tu rougis violemment, et secouas la tête. Je poussai un profond soupir.

« Ce que c'est de vivre dans un monde divisé en castes… »

Je m'éloignai de toi pour aller m'adosser à ton bureau. Tu ne repris pas le travail pour autant, tes yeux me suivant, affublés d'une étrange lueur.

« Dis-moi, Alicia… dis-je, modulant mon ton. Tu m'as demandé il y a longtemps de te raconter mon histoire, histoire de mieux me connaître… »

Tu ne savais plus où te mettre à l'instant, dans cette situation qui était pour toi dangereuse.

« Vrai ? appuyai-je, en te regardant.

-Vrai, monsieur Bryant, mais… Je…

-Cela ne t'intéresserait pas de l'entendre ? »

Tu eus l'air d'hésiter, l'espace d'un instant. Tu pesais le pour et le contre. Tu avais peur, et pourtant, ton caractère téméraire et curieux te disait : pourquoi pas ? Je ne lis pas dans les pensées, mais je pouvais le deviner, dans tes yeux bleus magnifiques.

« Peut-être, monsieur Bryant… C'est qu'à l'époque, je…

-Tu étais sincère, tranchai-je net. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Alicia, mon poste m'a appris à deviner la vérité sur le visage des gens. »

Tu as levé ton visage vers moi. Je me suis adouci.

« Je n'ai jamais vu l'ombre d'un mensonge dans tes yeux. Tu es limpide, et ne calcules jamais rien à l'avance. Si l'abondance pouvait résulter de l'honnêteté, alors tu serais la personne la plus riche au monde. »

Tes joues sont devenues pourpres. Puis, prenant ton courage à deux mains, tu as chuchoté :

« Alors, monsieur… Racontez-moi votre histoire. »

Je t'ai souri, avant de me lancer dans un récit en une phrase :

« J'ai grandi dans une prestigieuse famille d'aristocrates qui descend d'un ancêtre très lointain ayant fondé la société que voici, et toute ma vie j'ai été destiné à pourvoir ce poste ainsi, je n'étais pas inquiété par les menaces qui troublent habituellement le bonheur des petites gens. Voilà. »

Surprise par la brièveté de ce discours, tu eus l'air d'hésiter un moment, avant de bégayer :

« C'est… tout ?

-Oui, Alicia. Les gens de la haute société n'ont pas une vie palpitante, eux. »

Tu es restée là, sans comprendre. J'ai alors quitté mon bureau pour m'avancer vers toi.

« Alicia, il y a une chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps… »

Tu as sursauté une nouvelle fois, mais n'as pas reculé tandis que je m'approchais au point d'arriver bientôt à ta hauteur, si près que je pouvais te toucher.

J'étais plus grand que toi. Certes, tu avais gagné en taille, alors que moi, j'avais déjà terminé ma croissance lors de notre première rencontre. Mais cela offrait toujours un contraste saisissant entre nous deux. Tu m'arrivais à la hauteur de la poitrine.

« Monsieur… Bryant ? »

Mes yeux plongeaient dans les tiens, silencieusement, comme pour tisser un lien entre nos deux regards. Au départ, tu ne comprenais pas, puis petit à petit, tu te laissais faire, tu t'abandonnais. Tu te versais en moi, et je savais que nous étions assez proches pour nous toucher, nous frôler, nous agripper…

Ces pensées ne me faisaient pas peur, Alicia !

Tu as fait un drôle de son de gorge, comme si tu ravalais ta salive, mais tu ne t'éloignais pas pour autant. Tu semblais pétrifiée, en attente de quelque chose qui allait arriver. Et pourtant, je le voyais, tu n'étais pas certaine de la conduite à tenir. Tout cela était si… étrange, embarrassant ? Quel était le mot juste ?

« Monsieur Bryant… Je… Je ne crois pas que… »

Ta voix se mourait dans ta bouche, comme tu ne savais quoi dire. La situation t'échappait, tu ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait. Tu avais peur de faire un faux-pas, et en même temps, tu voulais faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça. Mon cœur battait, quant à moi. Si quelque chose arrivait, à l'instant, des occasions comme celle-ci ne se présenteraient plus jamais…

« Alicia, connais-tu ce sentiment qu'on a quand on sait qu'on tient à quelqu'un et qu'on ne veut pas laisser fuir cette personne ? »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je souhaitais dire, mais l'importance du moment me nouait la gorge, me faisait proférer des paroles sans queue ni tête, et au final, je ne comprenais pas ce que je venais de dire. C'était comme si j'avais parlé un autre dialecte.

Tu m'as regardé un moment, les yeux écarquillés, plus rose que jamais, incrédule. Ta bouche est restée fermée. Tu analysais mes mots, les passant et repassant dans ton esprit pour voir si tu n'avais pas mal compris ma question.

« Maître Bryant… » as-tu murmuré.

Tu es restée un moment ainsi, puis tu as brusquement reculé.

« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! » t'es-tu écriée.

Tu es restée tremblante, avant de détourner les yeux.

« Nous ne pouvons pas… Ce n'est pas convenable du tout, monsieur…

-C'est assez, Alicia. Je te dis ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et j'en ai assez de ces règles qui nous éloignent chaque fois un peu plus. »

Etonnée par mon ton agacé, tu as relevé la tête, et as croisé tes mains sur ta poitrine, te tortillant nerveusement les doigts. Je restai là, quant à moi, m'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre. Maintenant que j'avais dit cela, je ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant. Nous étions enfin seul à seule, et abandonner maintenant serait faire une croix rageuse sur notre relation naissante. Certes, notre différence d'âge, nos conditions respectives, tout cela ne jouait pas en notre faveur, mais s'il l'avait fallu, j'aurais renversé tout ça pour pouvoir te retrouver.

« Alicia, je veux que tu saches que, dès le départ, j'ai ressenti qu'il existait un lien entre toi et moi, à l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans ce même bureau, il y a quelques années. »

Je disais cela sans préméditation, sans même avoir le temps de peaufiner un beau discours superficiel dans ma tête. Les mots sortaient, et c'était mon cœur qui parlait, pas ma raison, car le cœur est toujours sincère, et a toujours son mot à dire…

« Nous n'avons cessé de nous voir ces dernières années. Dans les premiers temps, c'était toujours à distance. Mais c'est à partir de ce jour où je t'ai vue pleurer que j'ai ressenti les premiers élans de… de… »

J'avais peur de dire le mot. Tendresse. C'était encore trop intime, tu n'allais pas bien le recevoir, comme je te voyais sur la défensive.

« De protection. Et petit à petit, ça a évolué. Au fil des années, je te voyais, et je ressentais de la fierté en même temps que des sentiments nouveaux que j'ai mis du temps à accepter, comme toi à l'instant, j'en suis sûr. Lorsque tu m'as raconté ton histoire, dans les jardins suspendus, j'ai envié ton courage, parce que moi, je n'ai jamais rien vécu de semblable qui fasse de moi quelqu'un de méritant. Je pense qu'entre nous deux, la personne qui devrait hériter de mon poste, c'est toi.

-Arrêtez, monsieur Bryant…

-Et chaque jour un peu plus, je pensais à toi, à n'en plus dormir, à en abandonner même mon travail. Et malgré la distance qui nous était imposée, je ne t'oubliais pas. Tu étais toujours dans mes pensées, tu…

-Monsieur Bryant, arrêtez ! »

Je me suis tu, au beau milieu de mon élan. Je t'ai fixée, les yeux troubles, tandis que tu digérais mes mots, la sueur au front, n'en croyant pas tes oreilles. Tu devais penser à ce moment que c'était une mauvaise farce, un coup monté destiné à provoquer ta perte. Quelque part, c'était vrai, mais je te jure que jamais, à aucun moment, je n'ai prémédité ta destinée.

Tu as agrippé la manche droite de ton uniforme, la froissant presque, raide comme un piquet, le souffle court. Comme je voyais que tu ne savais pas quoi dire, je me suis avancé, tout doucement, discrètement. Tu oubliais presque ma présence, occupée à chercher des mots qui ne venaient pas.

Je me suis accroupi face à toi, et ai passé une main dans une mèche de cheveux qui retombait devant ton oreille gauche. Tu as sursauté.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas…

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais moi, je ne lutte pas contre mes sentiments. Je t'aime, Alicia. »

Tu es restée muette, bouche ouverte, et c'est à ce moment-là que, sans crier gare, je me suis penché pour t'embrasser, doucement, sur les lèvres.

Tu restas un instant figée, puis tu réalisas ce que je faisais. Mais pour autant, tu ne te dérobais pas, tu semblais avoir besoin de comprendre, et sans me répondre, je sentais toutefois que tu approchais doucement ton corps, pour ne jamais t'éloigner, ne jamais rompre ce nœud suprême du lien qui nous unissait.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'est ouverte. Précipitamment, j'ai arraché ma bouche de la tienne et me suis relevé. Je n'avais rien à arranger sur ma tenue, fort heureusement, et j'ai pu voir George qui entrait dans la pièce, l'air nerveux.

« Messire Bryant, je viens d'apprendre à l'instant que la réunion a été annulée ! Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir averti plus tôt ?

-Excuse-moi, George, je l'avais oublié, » lui ai-je répondu, avec un sourire d'excuse.

Son regard s'est dirigé vers toi, qui chassais la poussière des étagères. Ta rougeur avait disparu, mais tes gestes étaient quelque peu désordonnés.

« La domestique ne vous a pas dérangé ?

-Oh, du tout, elle a été sage. »

Mon adjoint s'est approché pour voir où en était ton travail, qui n'avait guère avancé à cause de moi. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de dire :

« C'est du bon travail, tu peux disposer. »

Tu t'es empressée de partir de la pièce. Je me dis alors que si je m'y étais pris une minute trop tard, la plus belle occasion de me déclarer serait passée à la trappe, peut-être pour toujours.

J'avais franchi un cap, et un bonheur coupable coulait comme un miel douceâtre dans tout mon corps. Cette impression de plénitude qui nous emplit quand nous avons accompli quelque chose que nous devions faire depuis longtemps. Sur mes lèvres, j'avais encore l'empreinte des tiennes, et j'eus peur un instant que George la vît lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, me scrutant curieusement. Je lui adressais un sourire puis me dirigeai vers mon bureau.

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de travail à faire. Profitez de cette annulation pour vous avancer.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, George. »

Mais même en feuilletant ces lettres et rapports administratifs ennuyeux, ton visage se dessinait sans cesse à chaque page tournée, à chaque signature soigneusement manuscrite avec mon stylo à la fin des dossiers, pour montrer que j'avais tout lu avec grande attention.

Aucune chose au monde ne vaudra jamais ton baiser.

C'est le soir même que je t'ai retrouvée. Tu guettais au coin du couloir, dans l'attente de quelque chose, et tu as eu l'air d'hésiter en me voyant sortir. Mais moi, je t'avais déjà vue, je t'ai fait signe d'approcher, et tu t'es exécutée timidement.

« Monsieur Bryant, pourrions-nous parler sans qu'on risque de nous entendre ?

-Mais volontiers, Alicia, allons aux jardins suspendus. »

Les jardiniers chargés de s'en occuper étaient partis, à cette heure-ci, et je savais donc que personne ne s'aventurerait après sept heures du soir, alors qu'il faisait nuit et froid. Je savais que nous, nous ne serions pas frileux. Nous aurions très chaud, au contraire, d'être proches l'un de l'autre.

Tu t'es approchée du balcon, mais je t'ai arrêtée. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un nous vît en contrebas.

« Monsieur Bryant, pour tout à l'heure, nous… » as-tu commencé.

Tu as hésité.

« Nous… ? t'ai-je incité, calmement.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Si c'est moral ou non… Je… Je ne suis que votre domestique. Ma condition ne vous permet pas de…

-Alicia, ai-je dit. Mes sentiments sont sincères, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu trouvé le baiser ? »

Ton teint est devenu écarlate. Un jour où l'autre, nous devions aborder cet épisode, mais tu eus préféré à ce moment-là le garder à tout jamais sous silence.

« Ce n'est pas convenable, c'est grotesque, je n'ai pas…

-Je ne te demande pas l'avis général, mais ce que tu en as pensé, toi. Si tu n'as pas aimé, je ne recommencerai plus. »

Cela me faisait mal de le dire, parce qu'à ce moment, quand je voyais tes lèvres, j'avais une envie violente de m'en emparer, pour découvrir d'autres univers, voyager, m'envoler. Tout mais fuir ce monde empli de règles qui vous déshumanisaient.

Un long moment a passé sans que tu pipes mot. Tu hésitais, et je savais qu'en soi, c'était un aveu. Tu ne voulais pas me dire ce que ça t'avait réellement fait, tu songeais à ce que le reste du monde allait penser. Mais au diable le reste du monde, mon amour, quand nous pouvons nous retrouver seuls tous les deux en tête-à-tête sans qu'il vienne nous déranger.

« Monsieur Bryant… » as-tu enfin murmuré.

Tu as levé tes yeux magnifiques vers moi.

« Je crois que… Je vous aime aussi… »

Ces simples mots disaient tout. Que notre relation dès le départ, nos conversations, notre baiser n'étaient pas choses vaines, et que, réellement, le lien qui existait entre nous deux se renforçait grâce à cet aveu. Je devinai l'effort que cela t'avait coûté, et même si j'avais le désir de t'enlacer dans la plus tendre des étreintes, je n'en fis rien, pour que tu te remettes.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment ça se fait, as-tu enchaîné, enfin. Si c'est vous qui avez commencé ou moi qui ai éprouvé de la curiosité dès le départ. A dire vrai, je ne ressentais rien pour vous avant cet épisode, où des serviteurs avaient troqué mon service contre le leur. »

Tu as avalé ta salive, avant de continuer :

« Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'affection pour vous. Chaque heure passée avec vous était un bonheur, et vous aviez beau être le président de la société, j'en suis venue à concevoir pour vous un… un… une fascination, je vais dire. Dans mon cœur, je souhaitais me rapprocher plus de vous, mais je savais que c'était impossible. »

Tu n'as pas pu soutenir mon regard très longtemps.

« Alors, je me suis résignée. Il en allait de votre carrière, et puis, je suis beaucoup trop jeune, seulement une gamine. Je ne pensais pas attiser votre intérêt, surtout que je ne suis qu'une servante…

-Je t'ai déjà dit, pourtant, que cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Quant aux autres, leur avis n'est pas important.

-Mais que se passera t-il s'ils découvrent que…

-Il ne se passera rien, Alicia. Tu seras la première en danger, et je veux éviter cela.

-Et vous ?

-Je suis un homme de pouvoir. Je peux nous tirer d'affaires.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin. »

Je me suis figé. Tu avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Si nous nous aimons, à quoi ça sert de vivre notre amour en cachette ? Je déteste ça, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas comme dans les contes. Cela ne finira jamais bien. »

Je suis resté pantois. Tu avais raison. Nous nous aventurions en terrain glissant, et pourtant je savais que je ne devais pas tout arrêter. Oh, l'amour rend idiot, Alicia. J'étais prêt à tout, même à faire un pied de nez au monde entier, pour t'aimer tout entière. Cela m'a rappelé une affaire qui a ébranlé tout Meltokio, quelques années auparavant. L'Elu de Tethe'alla avait apparemment eu une liaison adultère avec une demi-elfe, et avait ainsi quitté sa femme et son héritier pour vivre avec elle. Hélas, il s'était suicidé peu de temps après, pour des raisons qui font encore polémique à la cour, en léguant donc son titre à son unique fils. De même, son épouse est morte en sauvant la vie du jeune Elu contre un assassin qui s'est avéré être la maîtresse du défunt. Pour quelle raison avait-elle agi ainsi ? Je n'en sais que peu de choses, éloigné de ces faits divers que j'étais. Je n'allais à Meltokio que pour les comparutions devant le Roi et les soirées mondaines. Quand je le pouvais, j'écoutais les commérages que je pouvais entendre. Je me souviens avoir rencontré une fois le jeune Elu, à un de ces bals. Je me souviens aussi qu'il m'a regardé passer et que moi, je l'avais en quelque sorte ignoré. Quand j'y pense, c'était grossier. Cet enfant n'était pas n'importe qui.

Cette histoire peu réjouissante risquait de se répéter avec nous deux, même si le contexte était différent. Pourtant, j'ai souri. Tu ne m'as pas regardé à cet instant, et tu n'as pas non plus réagi lorsque j'ai passé une main dans tes cheveux, comme je l'avais fait, cette fois-là, dans les toilettes.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Tu t'es dégagée. Tes yeux auparavant larmoyants brillaient désormais de colère.

« Vous plaisantez ? La situation n'est pas à notre avantage, et vous, vous répondez par un « ce n'est pas grave ? » Mais est-ce que vous comprenez au moins ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que, dans votre tête de noble étriquée, vous vous apercevez de ce vers quoi vous voulez m'entraîner ? Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est nous rendre malheureux, et moi, surtout ! Parce que, vous, vous aurez toujours l'occasion de faire une croix dessus et de vous marier avec une femme plus à votre portée, ensuite. »

Ces paroles me sont allées droit au cœur.

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais que moi aussi, j'ai des doutes et des sentiments, et que vous allez me briser le cœur en me délaissant après vous être amusé avec moi, et… »

C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. J'ai posé mes mains sur tes épaules, et tu t'es tue.

« Je ne jouerai jamais avec toi, qu'importe ce qui arrivera. Je le pense très sincèrement, depuis le début : je t'aime, jusqu'à quel point, je l'ignore, mais je t'aime plus que n'importe quelle femme noble qu'il m'est arrivé de fréquenter. Je donnerai tout pour que nos conditions ne soient pas une barrière entre nous, au contraire. Je donnerai tout pour que les classes sociales soient annihilées, à cet instant, juste pour pouvoir t'aimer jusqu'au bout… »

Tu me fixais avec des grands yeux, alors que je disais cela, m'écoutant cette fois-ci, comme pour te convaincre que je disais vrai. Je comprenais toutes tes peurs à travers ces mots, tes désirs aussi. Ce sentiment d'interdit qui te révulsait et t'attirait à la fois.

Je n'ai pas réellement résisté. Je me suis agenouillé, et je t'ai attirée à moi. Cette fois, nos têtes étaient à égale hauteur.

« Je demande juste que tu me croies, Alicia… »

Prononcer ton prénom était la chose la plus douce que j'eus vécue, encore.

Un silence s'est écoulé. Tu étais toute raide contre moi. Puis, doucement, tu as noué tes bras autour de mon cou et tu t'es accroupie, juste un peu. Et te sentir serrée contre moi, t'accrochant comme si tu allais partir à la dérive, cela faisait naître une étrange chaleur au creux de mon ventre, de réconfort, d'amour et de protection.

« Je vous crois, Messire Bryant… »

**~oOo~**

Personne ne prévoyait ce qui allait arriver, personne ne pensait à mal. Et pourtant, après le calme vient la tempête. Et après cette merveilleuse soirée où nos sentiments ont enfin été clairs, je vivais les plus belles semaines de ma vie. Lorsque nous le pouvions, nous nous retrouvions, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Et pourtant, là comme en journée, nous ne nous permettions aucune familiarité, par prudence ou crainte, je ne sais. Au mieux, tu te serrais contre moi, tu prenais mon bras et tu l'étreignais entre les tiens, mais tu n'allais pas beaucoup plus loin. Même les baisers étaient proscrits. C'était comme si, à chaque heure de chaque jour, nous risquions de nous faire prendre.

Ce comportement presque habituel n'échappait pourtant pas à l'œil vif et à l'intelligence de mon adjoint, George. A nouveau, il soupçonnait quelque chose, et sa présence devenait un peu plus insupportable durant la journée, comme il ne cessait de me suivre où que j'aille, sauf le soir où, à son grand dam, j'avais mes quartiers libres et pouvais l'envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y étais.

On ne m'attrapait pas si facilement.

Et lorsque j'étais sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas fourrer son nez dans nos affaires, j'allais te rejoindre, à l'heure où le travail de tous était fini, dans les jardins suspendus. Ce fut un de ces soirs, alors que nous nous contentions de goûter simplement à la présence discrète de l'autre, que tu me dis, si doucement que je te demandais de répéter tes paroles :

« Dans peu de temps, George va me donner mon congé. Cela fait si longtemps que je l'attends. J'ai envie de revenir à Ozette pour rendre visite à ma sœur et mon père. Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle d'eux, et je m'inquiète… Vous savez qu'une partie de mon salaire leur est destinée chaque mois pour leur permettre de vivre. »

Je hochais la tête. Je comprenais. Je serais éloigné de ma famille pendant si longtemps, la première chose à laquelle je songerais si j'avais du temps libre, ce serait d'aller la rejoindre.

Je me souvins de la description que tu avais faite de ton si beau village. Ozette… Une idée, quoique incongrue, me traversa l'esprit. J'hésitais un moment avant de te demander, d'une voix timide que je m'efforçais de faire passer simplement pour calme :

« Peut-être pourrais-tu me présenter à ta famille, un jour ou l'autre, Alicia… »

Tu as fait un petit mouvement de côté pour te positionner de manière à me dévisager. Tu n'avais pas l'air surprise, au contraire. Je lisais dans ton regard que tu avais espéré si longtemps que je fasse cette proposition.

« J'y songeais, Regal… » m'as-tu souri.

Mon cœur a fait un bond. Enfin, après un si long temps, tu prononçais mon prénom avec naturel, bien que cela t'eût été très difficile. Et j'aimais, quand tu le prononçais. Tout comme j'adorais prononcer Alicia.

Tu as fait mine de t'approcher. A ce moment, je n'ai pas trop compris, et je me suis senti tomber des nues lorsque tu m'as serré contre toi, tes poings se crispant sur mon dos, et ta tête reposant contre mon torse. Petit à petit, je me suis laissé aller à cette volupté et j'ai répondu à ton étreinte. Au fil des jours, nous nous aimions davantage, si fortement d'ailleurs que je savais que si tout cela devait s'arrêter, cela ferait mal… Très mal. La douleur serait au-delà de l'imagination.

**~oOo~**

Nous avons fixé la date de notre départ.

Dans un peu moins de cinq jours, toi et moi partirions rejoindre ta famille, et alors je la connaîtrais enfin. Ton père et ta sœur… Des gens que j'imaginais aussi merveilleux que toi, à t'entendre lorsque tu les décrivais. J'étais plus allègre à chaque lendemain, en sentant le moment approcher, et en m'imaginant ton visage que je couvrirais de baisers lorsque nous serions à l'abri des mauvais regards des employés de la société. Si je souffrais de ne pas te voir à d'autres moments que le soir, je savais que bientôt, nous passerions de délicieuses journées ensemble, voyageant jusqu'à notre prochaine destination. Et lorsque j'avais annoncé à George que je prenais mon congé sans préciser où, je l'avais vu qui se pinçait les lèvres. Plus tard, je l'avais surpris, plus soucieux que jamais. Sûrement se doutait-il que le fait que je choisisse une date correspondant au départ d'Alicia n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi, je le voyais dans son regard ; cela ne le quittait pas depuis le matin où je l'avais vu, peu après qu'Alicia et moi eussions convenu de notre départ. Et au fil des jours, son comportement devenait de plus en plus nerveux et étrange. J'aurais presque pensé qu'il attendait quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi et j'espérais que ce ne fut pas trop grave.

Malheureusement pour nous deux, George avait prévu de nous assener le pire des châtiments. Et même si j'avais compris au fil du temps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait par méchanceté gratuite, je lui en avais quand même beaucoup voulu, par la suite : en prison, lors de ma remise en liberté, et jusqu'à ce que je le revoie, bien des années plus tard. Mais cela est en dehors de notre histoire. Sa décision, néanmoins, a mis un terme à notre histoire et je n'avais pas pu prévenir le coup, comprendre ce que mon adjoint avait en tête, et peut-être le déjouer. Mais j'ignore à quoi une telle chose aurait conduit, à l'époque, et de toute manière, je ne le saurais que l'avant-veille de notre départ, avant cette date qui restera toujours imprimée dans ma mémoire. Je me préparais à passer dans mon bureau afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre. Par ailleurs, je cherchais aussi George pour lui donner des directives, et par bonheur, je l'ai trouvé. Je ne sais d'ailleurs si le « par bonheur » était approprié à cet instant, mais je le dis car, à ce moment, tomber sur lui sans avoir à le chercher était une aubaine. De courte durée, malheureusement.

Il parlait avec quelqu'un. Qui, je te le donne en mille. Vharley. Cet ignoble trafiquant d'exsphères qui me harcèle si souvent pour requérir mon autorisation d'extraire ces étranges métaux des mines de la Vallée de Toïze. J'étais quasiment sûr que sa recherche ne changeait pas de l'habitude, mais il aurait fallu que je considère déjà suspect le fait que George se trouve en sa compagnie sans avoir idée de le congédier. Il lui parlait avec animation.

« George ? Que fait-il ici ? »

Tous deux se sont retournés vers moi, Vharley avec son sourire horrible qui défigurait son visage joufflu de brute, et George avec une expression presque coupable et en même temps fermement décidée sur le visage. Il essaya de reprendre contenance lorsqu'il me vit.

« Il allait partir, maître Bryant. Cet homme est venu pour…

-Ouais, ouais, dit Vharley, de sa voix désagréable qui me vrillait les nerfs. Vous devez l'avoir déjà dit des centaines de fois, au point que le chef connaît la formule par cœur. Je dis vrai, monsieur le président ? »

Je ne répondis rien et George déglutit. Le regard que je lui lançai sembla le rendre mal-à-l'aise.

« J'ai rien de plus à dire, annonça le trafiquant, en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à mon adjoint. Du coup je vais vous laisser. J'espère revenir ici, et que vous me ferez une offre intéressante, » rit-il grassement.

Quel porc. Il peut rêver pour acquérir son offre.

Mais une expression triomphale sur son visage avant qu'il se retourne me heurta. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue de nous deux, je me tournai vers George et lui demandai instamment :

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

George a pris une mine contrite.

« Les choses habituelles, monsieur. C'est inutile de les répéter, vous les connaissez si bien… »

Je l'ai regardé, les yeux plissés. J'aurais dû insister, à cette époque, lui faire cracher le morceau et éviter le drame. Mais on ne change pas le passé, et nous ne devons pas rester focalisé dessus. C'est Lloyd, ce jeune homme dont j'avais presque l'âge à l'époque, qui me l'a dit. Étrange qu'un adolescent vous le dise. Mais n'est-ce pas aux plus jeunes de rappeler cette leçon tant de fois apprise ?

Tout compte fait, après quelques questions en plus, je l'ai laissé tranquille. Et j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en décidant d'oublier volontairement ce fâcheux épisode.

Le jour de notre départ, comme je m'en souviens, Alicia. Je m'étais levé tôt, j'avais fait préparer et descendre mes affaires dans le véhicule qui allait nous transporter, toi et moi, et j'allais vérifier au bureau que tout restait en place jusqu'à mon retour. Enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, je descendais dans le hall pour aller te récupérer et t'emmener, ayant déjà hâte de goûter l'air de la campagne. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé, tu n'étais pas là. Je me suis alors dit que tu étais en retard et que je devais être patient.

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, je me suis inquiété. Tu ne devais pas être si longue, normalement. Je suis alors remonté pour demander des renseignements à ton sujet, savoir ce que tu faisais.

Les premiers propos que j'ai recueillis, par des domestiques, ont commencé à m'inquiéter. Leurs témoignages confus disaient que tu étais déjà partie dans le hall et sortie avant moi. Je suis alors redescendu pour voir si tu n'étais pas dans la cour. Mais tu n'y étais pas. Je suis remonté, de plus en plus affolé, me demandant s'il ne t'était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave, une mauvaise chute, quelque chose comme ça…

A bout de nerfs, au bout d'un moment, j'ai croisé George. Je me suis alors empressé de le prendre à part, agissant de manière irréfléchie :

« George ! As-tu vu passer cette jeune domestique, Alicia ? »

Il n'a pas exactement réagi comme je m'y attendais face à mon ton inquiet. Un bref malaise a passé sur son visage, avant qu'il ne se constitue une mine surprise. Mais malgré cela, je savais qu'il était au courant de quelque chose qui m'avait échappé.

« Eh bien… Elle était en congé, aujourd'hui, elle est peut-être partie… Pourquoi vous mettre dans cet état ? »

Malgré mon agacement, je jouai la carte de la diplomatie :

« Alicia ne devait pas partir seule, et j'ai rencontré son compagnon de voyage qui l'attendait toujours. Il se demande ce qu'il lui arrive. Savez-vous quelque chose ? »

George fronça les sourcils en entendant mon mensonge effronté, puis haussa les épaules, bien qu'un signe, peut-être un tremblement de ses lèvres, ou une lueur étrange dans ses yeux fatigués, me montrât toujours qu'il essayait de me duper sans conviction.

« Elle est partie sans lui, c'est tout. Je ne l'ai pas vue. »

Je n'en pouvais plus. Pardonne-moi de m'être emporté à cet instant, mais j'ai saisi ce bougre par le col et l'ai plaqué contre le mur. J'étais heureux qu'il n'y eût encore personne qui traversât le couloir à ce moment-là. Mon adjoint haletait.

« Maintenant, George, dis-moi, la vérité, dis-je, d'un ton très calme mais d'où perçait la colère. Où est-elle ? Tu sais que sa disparition n'est pas normale. Qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? »

Mais il hoquetait, gigotait, sans tenter de se dégager pour autant. Je relâchai légèrement la pression.

« Dis-moi tout, George. »

Cette fois-ci, ma voix était réellement désespérée.

« Messire Bryant… parvint-il à dire, au bout d'intenses efforts. Relâchez-moi… »

J'arrêtai de presser sa gorge entre mes doigts, mais je ne le laissai pas pour autant. S'il trouvait prétexte à s'enfuir, il pouvait courir.

« Où est Alicia ? répétai-je.

-Messire Bryant… Ce n'est qu'une domestique… Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous l'oubliiez.

-Et pour quoi faire, George ? Je me soucie de ce qui arrive à mes employés. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave, et que tu es au courant, j'exige que tu parles !

-Mais pourquoi elle en particulier ? Qu'avez-vous à faire avec elle depuis que vous l'avez rencontrée ? Tous les jours, je vous vois la regarder. Je vous entends presque y songer. Pourquoi une pareille obsession ? »

Sur le coup, je ne sus que dire. Il avait raison, si je n'avais su le motif, Alicia ne m'aurait pas plus intéressé que quelqu'un d'autre. Mais sa disparition était la priorité, alors, abandonnant l'idée de garder le secret plus longtemps, je murmurai, si bas que seul George pouvait l'entendre :

« Je l'aime. Aucune femme avant elle ne m'a fait autant d'effet, et je me suis juré de rester avec elle quoiqu'il arrive, et qu'importe ce que pensent les autres. »

Mon adjoint me regarda, sidéré.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une fillette ! Et… Bon sang, c'est une servante, qui vient de la campagne ! Prenez-vous conscience qu'elle n'est pas le meilleur parti et que votre… idylle tombe justement sur elle ?

-Je m'en moque, George. Je l'aime. Et je veux la retrouver. Alors, dis-moi où elle est, ou je te jure que si tu ne me le dis pas, je te démets de tes fonctions. »

Ma menace, bien qu'en l'air, fonctionna. George pâlit et hocha vivement la tête, avant de lâcher dans un souffle rapide :

« C'est Vharley, monsieur. Il l'a emmenée…

-Vharley ?

-Oui, lui. Je parlais avec lui l'autre jour. Il avait apparemment trouvé un bon spécimen d'exsphère et il voulait l'expérimenter… Il est alors venu dans le but de faire une nouvelle requête, et il est tombé sur moi. Lorsqu'il m'a parlé de son besoin d'un cobaye, j'ai pensé… Monsieur, je vous prie de me pardonner, je sais que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles… »

Petit à petit, l'idée faisait son chemin mon esprit. Sous le poids de l'horreur qui pesait sur mes épaules, je faillis le lâcher.

« Cobaye… Oh, non ! » m'écriai-je.

Puis, me tournant vers George, le ton alarmé :

« Où est-elle ?

-Il l'a emmenée à Sybak… Dans un laboratoire d'étude…

-En ce cas, j'y vais ! »

Je m'empressai de le délaisser et de courir dans le couloir lorsque George me cria :

« Mais, messire… En vaut-elle la peine ? »

Je répondis la première chose qui me vint en tête :

« Bien plus que toi et ta tête d'abruti. »

C'était la première grossièreté que je lançais, fruit de mes nombreuses et courtes rencontres avec toi. Évidemment, je n'aurais jamais le loisir de connaître l'expression qu'il eut à ce moment-là. C'était comme si je le voyais pour la dernière fois.

J'ai dégringolé plus que descendu les escaliers, ai couru à travers le hall sous les yeux médusés des passants, ai obligé des gens à me faire de la place et ai couru jusqu'au carrosse qui nous attendait normalement, dehors. Toutes mes affaires n'y étaient pas montées.

« Changement de programme, lançai-je, au cocher. Nous allons bien au port, et je veux que nous y fassions route tout de suite !

-Mais, monsieur ! Vos bagages…

-Laissez tout ici, c'est bien la dernière chose qui m'importe. »

N'osant me désobéir, l'homme s'exécuta. J'entrai et claquai la portière au nez du portier.

Le carrosse, bien que soi-disant rapide, fut atrocement lent durant tout le trajet que je passai dans l'habitacle, songeant à toi avec angoisse, et à toutes les choses qu'on devait –ou ne devait pas encore, je l'espérais- te faire subir. Au port, mon état inhabituel ne passa pas inaperçu, et tous se faisaient tout petits en accélérant le rythme d'appareillage pour ne pas me froisser. Je n'avais pas conscience à cet instant d'être si énervé, même lorsque j'envoyais promener le maître d'équipage ou le capitaine en personne. J'étais irrité de la lenteur que prenaient les choses, songeant que, pendant ce temps, Vharley t'emmenait droit à des choses cruelles et inimaginables. Rien que de penser à ce porc, je frémissais.

Ainsi se passa le trajet. Je me maudis que nous n'eussions pas encore trouvé le moyen d'inventer une machine qui pût voler dans le ciel. Tethe'alla, avec sa technologie haut de gamme, était largement capable de ce type de prouesse. Je songeais que, dès que je t'aurais libérée, je ferais déposer un brevet pour autoriser une telle entreprise de construction. Je savais que certains chercheurs s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Après tout, ma société était devenue, grâce à mon père, un symbole d'avancée dans le monde entier, et le Roi se réclamait fier d'une telle organisation, qui avait pied dans tous les domaines, qu'il s'agisse d'art, de culture, de commerce ou de finances. Tant qu'à faire, je pouvais bien créer un service de sauvetage d'une personne dans le besoin. A ce moment, cela faisait cruellement défaut, mais la société Lézaréno avait le malheur de se trouver sur une île. D'une certaine façon, elle était coupée du reste du monde.

Maintenant que j'y songeais, il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour qu'elle améliore encore son expansion.

Enfin, nous mîmes pied à terre. Le voyage avait duré une journée. Aussitôt, je réclamai un carrosse et ordonnai au cocher de se rendre à Sybak aussitôt que possible. Là, encore, le trajet fut fatiguant, et je songeais toujours à toi, dans une situation cauchemardesque, songeant peut-être avec angoisse à moi et ce que j'allais me dire si je découvrais que tu avais disparu.

Mon Alicia, tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était que tu leur résistes et que tu t'échappes de toi-même lorsque j'arriverais. Je ne pourrais jamais jouer à temps les princes charmants au secours de leur princesse prisonnière.

Par ailleurs, c'était déjà trop tard.

* * *

_Était-ce toujours plaisant ?_ _J'espère, tout de même. Les scènes passent sans doute un peu vite mais j'ai relu et corrigé en vitesse, et s'il y a des soucis, faîtes m'en part par review... Puis, pour la citation de début, vous allez me dire que m'inspirer d'une chanson de Disney n'est pas très fin, mais j'avais la chanson dans la tête, et les paroles me revenaient... Puis chanté en anglais, l'air est si joli... et ça correspondait bien au passage, je trouve. _

_Sinon, au niveau du racontage de vie, je viens de terminer _L'Assommoir _de Zola. Quoi de plus motivant pour écrire une histoire qui finit mal une fois encore (non, je ne suis pas sado-maso, merci quand même) ? Puis, en ce moment, je me suis mise à un bouquin intéressant, qui a attiré mon œil un jour où j'étais au CDI de mon lycée, tentant de faire mon anglais mais n'en ayant aucune envie en réalité... Cela s'appelle _Les Dames du Lac. _L'histoire d__es chevaliers de la table ronde... Du point de vue des femmes. Passionnant._

_Salut, à tous, et à une prochaine fois !  
_


	3. L'innommable

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes (enfin, surtout à toutes). Nous revoilà pour une troisième partie de mon OS de 3 km de long. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, mais ces derniers temps, j'étais très occupée et je le serai encore après cette publication. Vivement la fin de l'année que je puisse récupérer de tous les évènements qui se seront déroulés d'ici là (entre autres, le baaaaaaaac) ! J'ai des tas d'autres projets en tête aussi, une réécriture à faire, et une montagne de fics à continuer. Puis j'ai le bac blanc la semaine prochaine, et même si je me dis "faut que je révise, faut que je révise !", je reste plantée là comme une tanche, le sourire béat et baveux. En fait, je préfère tout simplement lire et écrire de bonnes fanfics plutôt que de passer mon temps à préparer des fiches de révision... J'entends d'ici les remontrances comme quoi je vais louper ma vie si je continue dans ce sens. Oh, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, les ponts sont comme une seconde maison pour moi, surtout par les nuits froides du mois de février... Cessons là les plaisanteries douteuses. _

_Voici donc la troisième partie de l'OS. Et merci pour les (enfin, la, surtout ne vous bousculez pas pour m'écrire, sacripants) reviews que j'ai pu recevoir pour les deux premiers chapitres. Franchement, ça m'encourage à écrire, vous voyez, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est un peu comme ma nourriture... Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne me coupez pas les vivres. J'ai beau adorer écrire et le faire surtout pour moi, je risquerais de publier beaucoup moins souvent si vous me laissez mourir de faim.  
_

**Disclaimer : ****Les citations de début ne sont pas à moi, mais à des bouquins, des films... L'origine est de toute façon notée en dessous.**

* * *

_"Où va donc s'accomplir,_

_où va cesser_

_et s'endormir enfin la furie de la ruine ?"_

**_Les Choéphores _**d'Eschyle

Je descendis de la calèche, laissant là le cocher et me dirigeant vers les bâtiments de la société.

J'entrai sans prévenir. Les étudiants, les professeurs renommés, les chercheurs s'arrêtèrent net en me voyant, me fixant d'un air indécis et surpris. Je ne leur prêtai aucune attention et poursuivis mon chemin, cherchant un bureau, quelque dirigeant de l'établissement, capable de me renseigner sur l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

J'ouvris une porte, celle qui me semblait mener au bureau de la direction, et je tombai nez à nez avec un homme médusé qui me fixa un moment, le temps que l'instant de surprise disparaisse. Mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je le saisis par le col et lui réclamai rageusement :

« Avez-vous vu un homme qui s'appelle Vharley, et qui devrait être ici ? »

Le temps de comprendre, puis mon voisin hocha la tête à l'affirmative, de plus en plus paniqué, et je lui demandai encore où :

« Au… Au laboratoire du sous-sol ! Il avait… Il avait une jeune fille avec lui…

-Avait-elle des cheveux roses ?

-Oui… C'est exact… Lâchez-moi, maintenant ! »

Je m'exécutai et il me lança un regard furibond.

« De quel droit vous permettez-vous de vous en prendre au directeur adjoint de cet établissement ? »

Je ne pris pas mon temps comme je le faisais d'habitude lorsqu'il me fallait répondre à ce type de questions, calmement. Le temps pressait :

« Je suis le président de la société Lézaréno. Cette jeune fille est une de mes employées et on m'a appris que l'homme dont je vous parlais l'a enlevée pour l'emmener ici. Je dois la récupérer. »

L'expression du visage de mon interlocuteur changea. Elle était à présent mêlée d'étonnement et d'un respect nouveau.

« Mon… Monsieur le président ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Il valait mieux que je vienne en personne pour remettre Vharley à sa place. Emmenez-moi à ce laboratoire ! »

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais un seul regard de ma part le fit taire. Alors il me guida.

A chaque pas que je faisais, je me sentais approcher de toi et en même temps il me semblait que je n'arriverais jamais à destination. L'homme me jetait des coups d'œil nerveux en tournant légèrement la tête lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, mais je n'en avais cure. Au fond de moi, la peur, oui, une peur atroce prenait place, me broyant le cœur et les poumons…

Oh, Alicia, comme j'aurais voulu que mes pressentiments fussent faux !

Nous avions poussé une porte et étions arrivés au sommet d'une série d'escaliers qui menaient à l'obscurité. Il faisait très sombre, désormais, et cela contrastait avec la lumière éclatante qui perçait à travers les grandes fenêtres vitrées de l'académie pour illuminer les couloirs. J'ordonnai à mon guide de rester ici.

« Mais… Monsieur le président, pourquoi…

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Laissez-moi. »

Et sans même avoir vérifié s'il s'en allait, je dévalai les escaliers.

Comme cette sensation était étrange. La peur semblait avoir définitivement réduit mes organes vitaux en pièce, et pourtant, je me sentais flotter, ou voler, mes pieds touchant à peine le sol. Je m'en allais vers toi et l'espoir, ce maudit espoir insensé, me faisait voler vers toi, comme si j'espérais pouvoir te trouver saine et sauve, t'emporter et couler ensuite des jours heureux avec toi, avec des enfants et des gens qui ne feraient pas allusion à nos différences sociales. Cela se passait dans les contes de fée, évidemment. La réalité était bien plus cruelle.

Je distinguai, tout en bas, la silhouette d'une porte fermée, et je m'empressai de la rejoindre. Hésitant d'abord lorsque je fus devant elle, l'instant d'après, je cognai violemment dessus et provoquai en conséquence une secousse qui la fit sortir de ses gonds. J'étais dans la salle.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang, et encore aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir l'horreur me submerger, tant cet épisode était inoubliable, et terrifiant.

Il y avait une table d'opération, avec des demi-elfes œuvrant au-dessus. Vharley était dans un coin, qui semblait observer l'expérience avec attention, avant que j'arrive. Désormais, il me fixait avec ses grands yeux médusés, la mâchoire tressautant et ses narines se gonflant comme celles d'un taureau. Qu'il était répugnant… Je le regardai un instant, avant de me concentrer sur la table.

Bien que les demi-elfes, encore plus ahuris que Vharley, se fussent arrêtés pour me dévisager, je te voyais, seulement recouverte d'un drap jusqu'à la taille, mais sans doute totalement nue. Tu étais inconsciente, je sentais d'ici ta respiration régulière. On t'avait endormie d'un sommeil artificiel.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je marchai précipitamment vers toi et poussai les scientifiques pour mieux t'observer. Là encore, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que ce souvenir revient.

Oh, peu de choses avaient changé. On ne t'avait pas transformée en un horrible monstre, ni même enlevé quoi que ce soit. Non, c'était pire. On t'avait _mis _quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais voir sur un corps pur comme le tien.

La bille rouge était lovée en dessous de tes clavicules, sur la poitrine. Son insertion à même la peau avait fait ressortir des veines tout autour d'elle, qui pulsaient frénétiquement, comme si ton organisme pompait davantage de sang pour alimenter ce second cœur. Sans prendre gare aux protestations autour de moi, je retirai un à un tous les fils qui te maintenaient sur la table, et je te récupérai dans mes bras. Lorsque je me retournai, Vharley me bloquait le passage.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Entre nous, celui qui fait le plus de choses illégales, c'est toi, Vharley. »

Mon ton était redevenu étrangement doux. Cela m'inquiétait moi-même. Mon ennemi fut aussi déconcerté. Mais il ne perdit pas pour autant contenance :

« C'est trop tard, cette fille est déjà l'objet d'une expérience voulue par mon commanditaire.

-Ton commanditaire ? »

Il se rendit compte de sa bourde et son visage devint rouge, puis blême de rage. Il se jeta sur moi mais je l'esquivai habilement. Il alla se cogner contre la table.

« C'est elle qui a voulu ! C'est elle qui a demandé à ce qu'on lui fasse ça !

-Elle n'aurait jamais voulu ça, même pour tout l'argent du monde, grognai-je.

-Ah, tu es donc si naïf ? Je lui ai promis de quoi faire vivre sa famille pour les prochaines années et lui permettre de vivre une vie entière sans travailler. Elle en a été rudement contente…

-Je dis qu'Alicia n'aurait jamais accepté ta requête, espèce de salopard, dis-je, les yeux brillants. Elle adore travailler, surtout quand c'est avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime. »

Tu ouvris les yeux un instant.

« Maître Regal… » murmuras-tu, avant de sombrer à nouveau.

Je te serrai davantage contre moi.

« On va s'en sortir, Alicia. On va rentrer… »

Mon ton prit au dépourvu tout le monde dans la pièce. J'en profitai pour m'échapper avec toi dans mes bras.

Toute l'académie se souviendrait longtemps de cet homme courant avec dans ses bras une fillette quasiment nue et inconsciente, poursuivis par un Vharley furieux et mugissant. Je te tenais précieusement, tandis que tu gémissais quelquefois, ton exsphère s'illuminant d'une lueur inquiétante.

Oh, Alicia, comme j'aurais aimé que cela ne se produise jamais… Jamais…

Nous étions sortis et je courus jusqu'à la calèche, où j'ordonnai au cocher de partir le plus vite possible pour semer notre poursuivant.

Dans l'habitacle, je m'empressai de te placer sur la banquette d'en face puis de te recouvrir entièrement du drap que j'avais emporté. Puis, songeant que cela ne suffirait pas, je retirai mon manteau et te soulevai légèrement pour t'en vêtir. Ainsi, tu n'aurais pas froid, et tu aurais quelque chose sur toi. Puis je m'assis, toutefois penché vers l'avant pour vérifier ton état tout au long de la route.

Je savais qu'il faudrait du temps à Vharley pour demander les services d'un cocher, en ville. Il n'avait pas les dispositions d'un président de société. Mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un trafiquant d'exsphères, et cela n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

J'avais peur de regarder ce qu'il t'avait implanté dans la peau. Je savais ce que c'était, et c'était horrible, surtout parce que j'en connaissais les symptômes lorsqu'on se livrait à une telle expérience sur les êtres humains. Mon père me l'avait expliqué, peu avant la cérémonie qui me permettrait d'acquérir les droits de propriété de la société, et il m'avait confié qu'il souhaitait que de telles choses cessent, et qu'il n'y ait pas plus de victimes.

Hélas, père, je n'ai pas tenu la promesse que je vous ai faite à ce moment-là. Un autre être humain avait été une victime par ma faute.

Par ma faute parce que je songeais avec douleur que, si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, George n'aurait rien pu soupçonner, et il n'aurait pas commis la tragique erreur de te confier à Vharley. J'étais en colère contre lui, qui s'était conduit comme un imbécile. Après tout, il avait déjà travaillé auprès de mon père, il avait donc de l'expérience. Il savait en conséquence la gravité de l'expérience à laquelle il t'avait destinée pour t'éloigner de moi. Il a lui-même rompu le serment. Cela lui valait un renvoi direct, et je me promis de tout faire pour qu'il quitte ses fonctions et se trouve une place ailleurs. Étant directeur adjoint, il n'aurait aucun mal à cela.

Tu gémis dans ton sommeil artificiel, dont tu sortais tout doucement.

« Alicia ? » ai-je murmuré, tout doucement, pour ne pas te brusquer.

Tu as ouvert les yeux et tourné ta tête vers moi. Tu me voyais mais tu as mis un temps à me reconnaître.

« Maître Regal… ?

-C'est moi. »

Tu as fait mine de te lever, mais je t'ai forcée à rester allongée.

« Non. Ne fais rien, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Tu étais complètement hagarde, sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. De mon côté, la peur me dévorait.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Nous retournons à Altamira.

-Mais… Et Préséa ? Je lui ai envoyé une lettre hier pour lui dire que nous arrivions…

-Préséa saura attendre. »

Tu fermas les yeux.

« Elle va s'inquiéter… »

Je ne pus répondre, tu t'étais rendormie l'instant d'après.

Moi qui pensais me sentir mieux une fois que je t'aurais récupérée, je passai par la suite mon temps à me ronger les sangs, les yeux fixés sur l'exsphère qu'ils t'avaient insérée dans la poitrine. J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et retiré légèrement le drap pour l'observer. Et même si cela m'écœurait, je devais vérifier que cela n'aggrave pas ton état de santé.

Nous arrivâmes au port, et s'ensuivit encore une journée de voyage au cours de laquelle tu te réveillas pour aller vomir en urgence, non à cause du mal de mer, mais de l'anesthésie dont tu étais à présent quasiment débarrassée, bien que tu te sentis tellement étourdie que tu continuais à garder ta couchette. Et moi, je restais près de toi, serrant anxieusement ta main dans les miennes, sentant la fièvre monter et redescendre à la chaleur de tes doigts. Par moments, tu étais pâle et froide. L'instant d'après, ta peau était si brûlante que je ressentais une vive inquiétude. Pour autant, j'avais peur de convoquer un médecin sur le bateau, sachant qu'il verrait immédiatement la bille rouge et en demanderait l'origine.

Mais je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre, m'occuper de toi tout seul serait impossible et inutile. Pire, cela te mettrait en danger, même si je savais faire de la magie de soins, que j'utilisais de temps à autre pour ramener ta température à un stade normal.

Puis, vint le moment de retourner à Lézaréno. Lorsque nous accostâmes au port, je fus grandement étonné d'y voir une délégation venant de la société pour nous accueillir. George, très inquiet pour moi, avait cru bon de faire du zèle. Mais je lui en voulais énormément et cela me mit davantage en colère contre lui. Après ce qu'il avait fait, le mieux pour lui était de se taire et de se faire tout petit. A contrecœur, je les laissai nous guider jusqu'à Altamira, avec des médecins vérifiant de temps à autre ta santé, ne posant aucune question sur l'exsphère. Ces gens savaient de quoi il s'agissait. L'existence des exsphères était assez peu connue en société, mais dans les grandes entreprises ainsi que les organisations secrètes, le simple fait d'entendre leur nom n'était ignoré de personne. Lézaréno en faisait partie.

Arrivé au seuil du bâtiment, j'ordonnai qu'on t'emmenât immédiatement dans ta chambre et que quelqu'un restât à veiller sur toi. J'avais des choses à régler avant de te rejoindre, même si tu restais ma priorité.

Je marchai donc le long des couloirs d'un pas vif, en direction de mon bureau, où je savais que je m'y rendais pour la dernière fois. J'étais prêt à prendre une décision importante qui allait considérablement modifier le cours de ma vie, et qui aurait déshonoré mon père s'il avait été encore en vie.

J'entrai dans le bureau. Personne n'y était. Étonnant. J'avais songé, l'espace d'un instant, que George m'attendrait, tenterait de s'expliquer malgré tout. Mais j'étais aveuglé par la colère. A l'époque, je n'aurais pas su l'écouter, et ne pas l'avoir dans les basques me soulageait, bien que ce fût à lui que j'avais l'intention d'annoncer mon choix. Lui aussi le prendrait mal, me rappellerait ma condition, me dirait que je ne pouvais pas faire cela… Mais ce qui est fait est fait, et il n'a aucun droit sur moi. Chaque être humain est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que cela est fait pour le bien de tous…

J'eus donc le temps de réfléchir à tout cela pendant le temps qui m'était offert avant qu'il ne vienne. Car je savais qu'il viendrait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la porte s'est ouverte timidement. Cela ne ressemblait pas à George d'être si indécis, mais c'était lui, malgré tout. Il y avait une lueur craintive dans ses yeux, et coupable aussi, comme si la foudre allait lui tomber sur la tête.

« Entrez, » ai-je dit, froidement.

Il s'est exécuté, presque à contrecœur.

« Messire Bryant… a-t-il murmuré.

-Non, ai-je dit, aussitôt après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne mérite plus un tel titre. J'ai décidé de renoncer à mes fonctions. »

Cette brusque entrée en matière l'a figé sur place, à peine avait-il refermé la porte du bureau.

« Vous… Vous êtes sûr ? a-t-il balbutié, osant sans doute à peine y croire.

-Certain. »

Il est alors, comme je m'y attendais, sorti de ses gonds, désespéré :

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Vous… Vous êtes le dernier descendant de la famille qui possède la société, depuis des siècles à présent ! Sans vous, elle est finie, elle… Elle risque de…

-Tu dois oublier, George, qu'un seul homme ne peut pas entraîner la chute d'une organisation complète par son seul départ. Et c'est mon cas. Lézaréno s'en sortira très bien, sans doute, avec vous à sa tête… »

Là, encore, sa stupéfaction fut grande :

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me renvoyer ? »

Je le regardai avec un sourire glacial.

« Non. Après réflexion, je me dis que vous serez déjà bien assez puni si je vous laissais tout à charge. Vous saurez enfin ce que c'est que d'agir à la tête d'une société, vous qui avez été si exigeant pendant des mois, tout en vous évertuant à m'empêcher de voir la fille que j'aime… »

Là, il a commencé à comprendre.

« Vous faites ça pour…

-Pour elle, c'est cela. J'avais dit que j'étais prêt à renoncer à tout pour elle. Eh bien, c'est fait. J'abandonne mes droits à la tête de la société Lézaréno, et lorsqu'elle sera tirée d'affaire, je l'emmènerai loin d'ici, et nous vivrons de façon ordinaire. Sans les contraintes sociales. »

George est resté muet.

« Est-ce qu'elle est…

-Sauve, l'interrompis-je, encore. Mais malheureusement, ils ont réussi à lui implanter une exsphère. Il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'assez compétent pour la lui retirer. Je ne veux pas que cette horreur empoisonne ma bien-aimée. »

Il a baissé la tête d'un air coupable.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, messire…

-Désormais, je ne suis plus rien d'autre qu'un nom. Et c'est Regal Bryant. »

Je l'avais dit d'un ton sévère et autoritaire. C'était la dernière fois que je m'exprimais en temps que président de la société Lézaréno.

**~oOo~**

J'entrai tout doucement, sans frapper, de peur de causer un choc émotionnel à ma protégée.

Peu après m'être entretenu avec George, qui m'avait laissé partir à regret, je m'étais dirigé vers ta chambre, où tu devais normalement avoir été allongée. Quelqu'un était à ton chevet, comme je l'avais demandé, et lorsque la personne me vit, elle se leva pour me laisser la place. Il fallait que nous ayons un tête-à-tête intime, toi et moi. Pas forcément le genre où l'on échange des paroles, mais celui où l'on est ensemble, tout simplement.

Il y avait une ombre à ce beau tableau, néanmoins. Une ombre rouge et sanglante, de la taille d'une perle. Et elle était fichée dans ta peau, la ridant atrocement.

Tu avais les yeux ouverts, une compresse sur le visage, et tu paraissais extrêmement fatiguée. J'ai pris la chaise et me suis approché de ton lit. Tu as alors appelé tout doucement :

« Maître… Regal ?

-Je suis là.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez venu, as-tu dit, en souriant faiblement. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… »

J'ai posé une main sur la couverture qui te recouvrait.

« Tu n'es pas morte, Alicia. Je suis allé te chercher, et tu es ici, à présent.

-Vous y êtes allé… vous-même ?

-Sans tarder. »

Ces paroles échangées nous réconfortaient tous les deux, et je ne songeais pas un instant à m'interroger sur le fait que j'avais pu faire une telle chose. Je le savais déjà. L'amour nous fait faire des choses auxquelles on ne réfléchit pas à l'avance. On les fait, et puis c'est tout.

Tu as fait mine de bouger. J'ai cru que tu voulais te lever, mais tu t'es contentée de sortir le bras de sous ta couette pour aller serrer ma main dans la tienne. J'ai senti une chaleur me traverser, à la douce pression de tes doigts. Tu souriais toujours, épanouie.

J'avais envie de rester éternellement auprès de toi.

Mais le médecin généraliste de la société est arrivé l'instant d'après pour te prendre en charge.

**~oOo~**

Depuis que j'avais démissionné, les gens murmuraient chaque fois que je passais dans le couloir, me regardant comme si j'étais un fantôme errant à travers la société. C'était ce que j'étais. Tous les jours, j'allais de ma chambre à la tienne, et je passais tout mon temps avec toi, appliquant la prescription du médecin, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'autre t'approche ou te touche. Je sais qu'à l'époque, j'étais si inquiet que j'en devenais étouffant, mais au fond, je savais que tu n'en étais pas gênée. Au contraire, toi aussi, tu ne voulais voir que moi.

Tu me disais tous les jours que tu m'aimais. Le soir, lorsque je repartais.

J'aurais aimé dire ces mots magiques autant de fois, mais j'avais conservé une réserve due à mon ancienne fonction, ce que j'ai longtemps regretté, par la suite.

En l'absence de Président officiel, George avait pris ma place. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais était débordé, si bien qu'il ne sortait plus de mon ancien bureau. J'aurais pu dire « pauvre homme », comme tu l'énonçais à chaque fois, mais je n'avais pas assez de compassion pour lui à ce moment-là. Il n'y avait que toi pour gouverner mon monde.

Un jour, je me souviens que je me préparais à quitter la chambre, parce que le soleil se couchait dehors, et tu as agrippé mon bras qui quittait la couette en voulant soutenir mon regard. Je t'ai obéi sans sourciller. Tu m'as fait alors cette dernière requête, presque suppliante, mais aussi déterminée. Tu savais que j'allais y accéder, de toute manière :

« Regal… »

Qu'il était doux de t'entendre prononcer mon nom.

« Oui ? »

Tu as avalé ton souffle puis as lâché, en un tel murmure que j'eus peur d'avoir mal entendu :

« Embrassez-moi. »

Hésitant d'abord, je me suis raidi. Puis, en voyant ton regard insistant, mes yeux ont dérivé vers tes lèvres tremblantes et impatientes. Je le savais, tu en avais besoin. Sinon, tu mourrais dans la nuit.

Je me suis avancé et je me suis emparé de ta bouche. A la façon dont tu as répondu, je savais que, finalement, c'était bien ce que tu avais voulu.

**~oOo~**

« Regal, je me sens mieux, ce matin, » as-tu dit, d'entrée, lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre.

Je me suis avancé vers ton lit.

« Et comment peux-tu me le prouver ? » t'ai-je taquinée, bien que je conservasse un brin d'inquiétude dans ma voix.

« Je ne sais pas, as-tu répondu, naturellement, en haussant les épaules. Je sais juste que j'ai une envie folle de me dégourdir les jambes. J'en ai assez de rester cloîtrée dans cette chambre. Je veux aller au jardin suspendu. »

Tu as alors vu mes yeux qui se posaient sur ton exsphère. Tu as un instant fait un mouvement de main, comme pour la toucher, puis tu t'es ravisée. Cette chose te faisait peur.

« Je pense que ce n'est rien. J'aimerais bien qu'on m'enlève cette chose, alors pourquoi ne le fait-on pas ? »

J'ai soupiré.

« C'est assez compliqué, Alicia. Mais il serait dangereux que tu fasses mine de la retirer maintenant. On ne sait pas ce qui arrive lorsque une exsphère sans serti-clé est retirée de la peau d'un être humain, mais ce n'est jamais rien de bon. Mais nous trouverons un moyen de te débarrasser de ce risque. »

Mon ton ne se voulait pas douloureux. La vérité était que les chances de trouver une personne apte à te retirer cette horreur étaient presque inexistantes.

Je ne voulais pas que cela en arrive à de telles extrémités.

« Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ? » t'ai-je alors proposé.

Tu as levé les sourcils dans un signe d'étonnement.

« Quoi donc ? »

J'ai avancé mon bras gauche et relevé la manche. Il y avait un bracelet en dessous, avec ce qui ressemblait à un rubis rouge, quelque chose de lisse et étincelant. J'ai alors retiré le bracelet… Sans la pierre qui l'accompagnait. Tu as ouvert les yeux tout grands.

« Vous aussi ?

-Oui. »

Tu t'es penchée pour mieux voir, et je me suis rapproché.

« Il y a quelque chose autour.

-C'est un serti-clé. Quand tu veux te servir de l'énergie d'une exsphère sans risquer de tomber malade, on t'en met un pour maîtriser les pouvoirs de la pierre.

-Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-on pas mis ? »

J'ai grincé des dents.

« Tu as eu la malchance de tomber sur des abrutis qui ne comprennent pas la valeur de la vie humaine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils te l'ont mise, mais à partir de maintenant, je jure que Vharley sera poursuivi jusqu'aux confins d'Ozette. »

Je t'ai vue blêmir, et ai compris en analysant ce que je venais de dire.

« Il ne s'en prendra pas à ta sœur. Nous la mettrons aussi sous haute protection. »

Tu n'as pas répondu. J'ai alors poussé un soupir.

« J'appelle le médecin, ai-je dit. Il verra si tu peux marcher. »

Tu as faiblement grommelé.

**~oOo~**

Tu marchais lentement à mes côtés, et pourtant, je savais que tu étais heureuse de pouvoir sentir l'air frais sur ton visage. Tu as jeté comme un regard de regret au ciel, et tu as soupiré.

« Si tu penses à ta sœur, nous lui avons envoyé une autre lettre pour lui dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, et que tu devais retarder ton départ. Nous n'avons pas jugé utile de l'inquiéter plus que cela. »

Tu m'as adressé un sourire de remerciement puis as froncé les sourcils.

« Pourquoi dites-vous « nous » ?

-Comment ?

-Pourquoi dites-vous « nous » ? J'ai entendu dire par le médecin alors qu'il me soignait que vous aviez renoncé à vos fonctions. »

J'ai baissé la tête. A un moment ou un autre, tu allais le savoir.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez fait… pour moi ? »

Il s'est écoulé un silence. Puis, j'ai acquiescé.

« Je suis désolée. »

J'ai entendu un sanglot, et je me suis retourné vers toi.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Alicia. Cette décision a été mûrie depuis longtemps, et elle relève de mon unique choix personnel.

-Mais… as-tu murmuré, en reniflant et en tentant vainement d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient. Mais… Quelque part, c'est quand même moi qui ai provoqué cela…Je suis tellement désolée, Regal, si j'avais su que tout cela arriverait, je ne serai jamais entrée à votre service… »

C'était comme si on venait de me renverser un baquet d'eau glacée sur le corps.

« Surtout pas, Alicia ! »

Mon cri t'a éberluée. C'était l'une des rares fois où je m'emportais. Je me suis alors évertué à me calmer, et ai dit, le plus calmement possible, bien que ma voix tremblât et que cela s'entendît.

« Si nous ne nous étions pas rencontrés, Alicia, ma vie n'aurait eu aucun sens. Certes, avant toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti aucun manque… Mais aucun désir non plus, aucun bonheur. A quoi cela sert-il de vivre quand on n'aime point ? Depuis que je t'ai vue, tu occupes mes pensées, et c'est la meilleure jouissance que j'aie goûtée jusqu'ici. Et je voulais te remercier pour ça. »

Je t'ai pris la main. Tu n'as pas protesté. Comme cette fois, dans les toilettes des femmes, les contours rouges autour de tes yeux renforçaient leur éclat magnifique. Tu les avais grands ouverts. J'avais donc tout loisir de les contempler avec toute l'admiration que je devais témoigner à une jeune femme telle que toi. Tu en étais déjà une, à l'instant même.

« Regal… »

Tu n'en as pas dit plus. A ce moment-là, tu semblais gênée, t'excusant d'un sourire contrit.

C'était la première fois que nous parcourions à deux les jardins suspendus en plein jour. Je n'ai pas pris note d'une telle chose, hypnotisé que j'étais par toi. Je me suis penché pour t'embrasser, tout doucement, ne réfléchissant pas. Et tu m'as répondu, avec la timidité coutumière d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans, qui goûte à l'amour comme à un fruit défendu.

« Dès que tout ira mieux, t'ai-je murmuré, une fois le baiser terminé, je ferai de toi ma fiancée. »

Je t'ai sentie sursauter un peu, et ta main a tremblé dans les miennes. Tu as porté l'autre à ton cœur.

« Et dès que tu seras suffisamment âgée, je te demanderai de m'épouser. Tu seras libre de choisir, je ne te force à rien. »

Tous ces projets faisaient passer sur ton visage un millier d'expressions, qui allaient de la surprise à la tristesse en passant par le bonheur et la confusion.

« Nous verrons en temps et en lieu, » as-tu enfin dit, d'un ton balbutiant, mais qui reflétait si finement ta lucidité.

Ce temps et ce lieu, ils ne viendront jamais.

* * *

_Bien, bien. J'aimerais bien recevoir plus de reviews, même comportant seulement l'impression du lecteur. Cela me chagrine beaucoup d'en voir si peu alors que je me donne quand même du mal pour qu'elles soient aussi parfaites que possibles (même si la perfection n'existe pas, c'est bien connu). Je sais que c'est un petit écrit de rien du tout, qui relate seulement une romance racontée maintes et maintes fois, mais il m'a tenu à cœur de l'écrire, et ça me blesse un peu de me sentir ignorée. Merci de votre compréhension et j'ose espérer que vous serez sensible à mon appel désespéré.  
_

_Bref, à toutes, les gens ! Et bon courage si certains passent des examens ou je ne sais quoi._


	4. L'irréparable

_Voici le dernier chapitre. Je viens de m'apercevoir en revisionnant la partie du jeu consacrée à l'histoire de Regal et Alicia que tous les détails de ma fic ne correspondaient pas forcément à ce qu'il y a été dit. En effet, Vharley a enlevé Alicia non seulement pour faire des expériences mais aussi pour faire chanter Regal afin de lui ouvrir l'accès à la mine d'exsphères qui se trouve sous la coupe de Lézaréno. Ce qui fait que lorsque Regal récupère sa bien-aimée, celle-ci est déjà transformée en monstre. A dire vrai, je me suis inspirée d'un peu toutes les versions, du jeu vidéo jusqu'à l'animé en passant par le manga papier. Pour vérifier un truc, j'ai dû me forcer à visionner un extrait de l'épisode 2 de l'arc Tethe'alla. J'espère que vous compatissez à ma douleur, ça a été une véritable torture. Comprenez donc : à chaque instant j'avais envie de m'écrouler de rire alors que, bon, le moment était tragique, quoi !  
_

_Ce qui prouve que l'OAV ToS, n'en déplaise aux fans, est une vraie daube. Les réalisateurs ont massacré l'univers et ce dernier est bourré de clichés !_

_Sinon, ben, je vous laisse lire la fin. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_« Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux »_

Après avoir passé la matinée avec toi, je t'avais raccompagnée à ta chambre puis t'avais laissée pour commander ton déjeuner. Je sais que tu m'avais dit de revenir vite, mais tu vas savoir maintenant pourquoi, cet après-midi là, j'étais revenu légèrement en retard.

C'est George qui m'a arrêté. Pour une fois, il était sorti de son bureau. Il avait l'air extrêmement soucieux et je sentais qu'il choisissait ses mots avec soin pour ne pas me froisser. J'avais cessé peu à peu de lui en vouloir, car à présent, je ne lui vouais rien de plus qu'une indifférence polie.

« Messire… Excusez-moi, monsieur le duc, a-t-il dit, en insistant sur le titre que j'avais conservé malgré mon renoncement à la société que je gouvernais. Je voulais vous parler… Vous allez me reprocher mon indiscrétion, mais… Quelqu'un vous a entendu au jardin suspendu. »

J'ai immédiatement su où il voulait en venir. J'avais oublié qu'un jardinier pouvait nous écouter, cela ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit. J'ai été bête, mais en même temps, je m'en moquais totalement.

« Vous avez vraiment l'intention de le faire ?

-Ne parlons plus de ça, George. Ma décision est prise et elle est définitive. »

Je me préparai à continuer mais il m'arrêta :

« Je vous rappelle une fois de plus à vos responsabilités. Vous êtes toujours un noble, même en ayant choisi d'abandonner vos devoirs. Épouser une domestique serait le comble du déshonneur.

-Je me fiche bien du déshonneur. J'aime Alicia, et elle m'aime aussi. Je refuse que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'interpose entre nous, que ce soit toi, Vharley, une exsphère ou mes titres. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi de le faire, je laisserais tout tomber. »

Un silence. Je songeais à partir. Mais dès que je faisais mine de m'en aller, il se raclait la gorge, comme pour dire quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait aucun mot à prononcer sur cette affaire qui, pour moi, était close.

« Cela suffit, George. »

Mon ton était sec, cassant. Et je m'enfuis.

**~oOo~**

Et il arriva ce jour, ce jour ultime où tu me fis cette demande qui allait accélérer les choses :

« Je veux sortir, Regal. »

Je t'ai souri.

« Nous avons déjà projeté d'aller tous les jours au jardin suspendu, Alicia.

-Oui, mais là, j'ai vraiment envie de sortir… Pas simplement me promener dans un endroit clos. J'y étouffe. Je voudrais pouvoir parcourir la ville. »

Mes sourcils se sont froncés en un franc désaccord. Ma main a erré sur les draps pour trouver la tienne et la serrer.

« Il ne faut pas, pas encore. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Tant que Vharley se promènera encore dans la nature, tu ne devras en aucun cas être laissée sans surveillance… »

Tu as tout d'un coup, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dérobé ta main à mon emprise, et tapé du poing avec.

« J'en ai assez de cette vie. Je ne supporte plus l'enfermement. Tous les jours, sur ordre du médecin, je dois garder le lit, et pas l'ombre de quelqu'un qui puisse me débarrasser de cette chose en vue ! »

Ton visage était rouge de fureur alors que tu faisais mention à l'exsphère. Pourtant, tu t'efforçais de garder le plus de calme possible. Tu as enchaîné, voyant mon air empli d'incompréhension :

« Vous ne comprenez pas, vous, ce que peuvent vivre les domestiques qui vivent perpétuellement ici. Ils n'ont pas le temps de sortir, puisqu'ils travaillent tous les jours. Depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai pas eu une seule fois l'occasion de visiter Altamira. Je vis depuis trois ans en terre étrangère. »

J'ai compris. Je savais qu'au bout d'un moment, il fallait que tu fasses sortir toute cette amertume. Pour moi, qui n'avais connu que cette ville en dehors de mes visites à Meltokio ou à Sybak, j'ignorais évidemment ce que cela aurait été si j'avais été à ta place, le jour de ton arrivée sur l'île. J'ai compris tous les mal-être qui ont pu te traverser les premiers jours ici, et ceux qui ont succédé, alors que devant moi, tu t'efforçais de faire bonne figure pour ne laisser personne douter de quelque mécontentement qui pouvait être prétexte à licenciement. Tu avais perçu tous les enjeux qu'il te fallait maîtriser pour rester ici, et permettre à ta famille de subsister. Et alors, je me suis dit, pour une fois, qu'une promenade avec toi, pour la première fois en dehors de la société, ne serait pas malvenue.

« Je veux bien, alors, ai-je dit. Mais il me sera difficile de convaincre le médecin ainsi que George. »

Concernant George, je ne me faisais guère de souci, à vrai dire. C'était le médecin qui s'avérerait plus coriace. Mais j'ai été heureux de voir ton visage s'illuminer à cette annonce.

« Merci, » as-tu murmuré, les yeux pleins d'une lueur reconnaissante.

Et cela ne s'est pas avéré une partie de plaisir, je dois dire. George, inquiet, et sans doute souhaitant bien faire pour racheter sa faute, s'opposa avec plus de vigueur que je ne pensais. Quant au médecin, je n'en parlais pas. Il ordonnait farouchement que tu restes ici jusqu'à ta rémission complète. Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'au train où nous en étions, nous pouvions être sûrs que tu garderais toute ta vie cette exsphère sans possibilité de la retirer, et que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur ta santé. Il m'a rétorqué que c'était bien pour cela qu'il souhaitait éviter un accident, ou un drame.

Si je m'étais plié à ses prescriptions, tu aurais été encore en vie, mais en même temps, tu m'en aurais terriblement voulu. Et moi qui ne sais pas lire l'avenir, je n'aurais eu aucune excuse à t'exposer pour t'expliquer le refus des deux hommes. Mais je me suis entêté, au point de me mettre en colère. Cette colère était la tienne, tu te serais mise dans tous tes états pour qu'on accède à tes désirs. J'ai honte par ailleurs de dire que ce comportement est semblable à celui d'un enfant trop gâté.

Le médecin s'est montré suffisant. Malgré tous les titres que ses patients pouvaient avoir, il était intraitable, sévère même, souvent au risque d'être détesté des gens qu'il soignait. Mais il n'avait qu'un seul souci : c'était d'amener les personnes dont il s'occupait à la guérison.

« Laissez-la partir. Une heure. »

Il a soufflé bruyamment, agacé.

« Même encore, c'est trop. Une demi-heure. »

J'étais presque sur le point d'emporter la partie.

« Non, plus.

-Ne m'en demandez pas davantage. Je surveillerai ma montre. »

Et il est parti à grands pas. Quant à moi, je songeais qu'une demi-heure était mieux que rien. Il restait à te faire comprendre la difficulté avec laquelle j'avais réussi à l'arracher.

**~oOo~**

J'ai vu le regret dans tes yeux quand je te l'ai annoncé. Mais en même temps, tu as souri, tu as tendu les bras pour me serrer contre toi, et je me suis offert avec plaisir, goûtant à la douceur de ton étreinte. Puis, je t'ai indiqué qu'une autre domestique allait venir t'aider à t'habiller. Tu as rougi.

« Je… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère le faire toute seule… »

J'ai protesté, affirmant que tu étais encore un peu faible et que tu aurais sans doute besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés. Mais ton rougissement m'a révélé que, par pudeur, tu préférais éviter de te dévoiler face à d'autres yeux, même féminins.

J'ai abandonné et suis sorti de la chambre, laissant les vêtements que je t'avais apportés.

Tu es sortie beaucoup plus tard. Je t'attendais. Tu as ri en me voyant.

« Vous ne m'espionniez pas j'espère ? »

J'ai secoué la tête en signe de dénégation, t'admirant. Tu avais revêtu une jolie robe d'été, dont les manches allaient jusqu'aux coudes et s'évasaient en adorables petites dentelles. Le bas du vêtement utilisait le même phénomène, et le ton rose pâle te donnait une allure infiniment charmante. Quant à tes cheveux, tu les avais recoiffés en couettes.

Lorsque tu as vu que je regardais vers elles, tu as bégayé, avec un sourire d'excuse :

« C'est la seule coiffure que je sais faire. C'est Préséa qui m'a appris. Elle se coiffe souvent comme ça aussi, mais ses cheveux sont plus longs que les miens… »

Tu as interrompu ton bavardage en secouant la tête. Puis tu t'es avancée.

« En tout cas, allons-y ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alicia. Tu verras beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps, » t'ai-je assurée, avec amusement.

Et tu en as vu, des choses. Pas celles que j'espérais te faire voir, malheureusement, et tu me reprocheras de presque utiliser de l'humour noir en racontant ce moment-clé de l'histoire. Celui qui allait mettre le point final.

Nous avons pris le train élémental, ignorant les regards de suspicion des employés. Chacun savait désormais pour quelles raisons j'avais quitté mes fonctions, et ils te fixaient avec un air qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à de l'animosité, mais pas non plus à de la sympathie. De ton côté, tu rougissais, intimidée de cette attention gênante. Ne voulant pas t'embarrasser plus, j'évitai de te toucher tout le long du voyage.

« Finalement, vous avez raison, je ne suis peut-être pas encore tout à fait prête… marmonnas-tu, assez fort pour que je t'entende, toutefois.

-Trop tard, Alicia. Tu as insisté, nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière. »

Tu gardas le silence, et je ne sus si tu étais heureuse ou mécontente.

L'extérieur ne fut pas mieux. Du monde circulait, et j'évitai tant que possible de te perdre dans la foule. L'avantage était qu'on nous était pratiquement indifférent. Seules quelques personnes, me reconnaissant, osaient m'aborder quelques instants, ignorant totalement ta présence. Certains étaient affligés de me savoir à présent sans emploi, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette démarche saugrenue. Je souriais mystérieusement à ces demandes, éludant souvent, répondant vaguement. Tu étais à mes côtés et tu t'efforçais de rester discrète en dissimulant ton exsphère.

Je réussis finalement à me débarrasser de toute cette attention et t'attirai loin des gens, dans un endroit où tu pouvais mieux respirer et profiter pleinement de ta visite.

« Je me souviens qu'il y avait du monde le jour où je suis arrivée, mais je ne savais plus jusqu'à quel point ! » as-tu constaté.

Mon rire t'a répondu et tu l'as accompagné.

« Est-ce que dès que possible on ira faire un tour de manège ? » demandas-tu, les yeux pétillants.

Je me figeai, mon esprit me faisant brutalement prendre connaissance de ce que tu venais de dire. J'avais oublié que ton jeune âge te rendait encore émerveillée de ces choses, tandis que moi, ma condition et mon âge avaient fait de moi un homme réservé et peu prompt à se prêter à ce genre d'amusement. Tu t'aperçus de ma gêne, et eus une moue contrite.

« Excusez-moi. Je comprends que cela vous embarrasse… »

Le son de ta voix, si juvénile, m'a fait prendre une décision :

« Non. Allons-y. »

Et sans te laisser le temps de réagir, je te saisis par le bras et t'emmenai.

Finalement, et malgré les indications du médecin, nous avons passé bien plus d'une demi-heure dans la ville d'Altamira. La vérité était que nous avions perdu la notion du temps, et que nous ne songions qu'à le passer ensemble et être heureux. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais senti si léger. J'avais contribué à mettre en place certaines choses et voilà que désormais, j'en profitais pleinement. Bien que, par moment, je constatais que certaines attractions présentaient plus de défauts que d'autres, et que je me disais qu'il fallait en toucher un mot à George…

Beaucoup de gens se sont étonnés de voir deux gamins dans la peau de jeunes gens, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Avec ta robe, tu passais pour une fille ordinaire, mais mon accoutrement cachait plus difficilement mes origines aristocratiques, et certaines dames se montraient outrées de mon comportement qui n'était pourtant en rien obscène. Tu n'avais pas conscience de ces choses-là, puisque tu riais. Tu étais retombée en enfance, dans le village où tu avais grandi, alors que tu jouais à cache-cache avec ta sœur et tes amis. A cet instant, mon unique désir était de pouvoir être de ces amis, de te courtiser et de t'épouser comme tout bon garçon le ferait dans ton village. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et tu étais partie sans un regard en arrière pour le mari potentiel qui t'attendait à Ozette afin de tomber dans les bras d'un autre homme, ici, à Altamira. Il y a des choses impossibles à prédire.

Au terme de cette journée, tu t'avouais la plus heureuse des jeunes filles de ce monde. Lorsque je vis l'heure, je te fis remarquer la colère dans laquelle allait être ton médecin au retour, et nous pouffâmes de rire. Sans aucun doute, il n'allait plus jamais nous permettre de sortir après ça…

« Cela m'est égal, fis-tu remarquer. Tant que je suis avec vous, je m'aperçois que je ne demande rien d'autre. »

Et sur ces mots, tu t'approchas sensiblement de moi et te mis sur la pointe des pieds pour me poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alicia, » dis-je, anticipant les mots que tu allais prononcer.

Tu t'es arrêtée dans ton élan, as hésité, puis as souri.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. »

Et, retardant encore notre retour, nous nous attardions dans les rues qui se désertaient, ne laissant plus que deux âmes sœurs qui restaient attachées l'une à l'autre comme par peur de se perdre à jamais s'il advenait qu'elles se séparent.

Et puis est venu le pire.

Il est advenu au moment où nous nous y attendions le moins. Vharley non plus ne s'attendait pas à nous trouver, j'en suis pratiquement sûr. Je pense qu'il devait prendre le chemin de la société en compagnie de ses hommes avant de nous apercevoir et de nous reconnaître. J'imagine son sourire machiavélique lorsque la chance lui est tombée dessus. Les deux personnes qu'il hait le plus au monde, toutes les deux réunies, sans gardes du corps… L'occasion rêvée de faire la peau de ces deux abrutis.

J'ai été un abruti, Alicia, je le dis sincèrement. Altamira était une cité ouverte à toute personne que ce soit. Les portes n'étaient jamais gardées, comme c'était le cas à Meltokio. Après tout, c'était une cité balnéaire. Même si Vharley était activement recherché à ma demande par un régiment dépêché de la capitale, il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait en toute quiétude. Il avait sans doute des contacts haut placés qui ne manquaient pas. A son procès, il fallait lui faire avouer le nom du commanditaire qui avait ordonné l'ignoble opération dont tu avais été victime, ainsi que ceux de tous les autres, qui auraient pu lui demander une semblable chose sur d'autres innocents. Il fallait les battre avec leurs propres armes, et j'étais prêt à y laisser des plumes s'il le fallait.

Nous étions à découvert, et il est parvenu à nous coincer sans que nous nous en apercevions, avant d'apparaître à nos yeux, un sourire hideux sur le visage. Il a avancé une main vers nous en nous disant :

« Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à voir le président de la société Lézaréno se baladant avec une petite grue dans Altamira. »

Mon sang s'était gelé, je t'ai fait signe de rester près de moi, mais il était inutile de te le demander. Par instinct, dès que tu avais reconnu cet homme, tu n'avais pas manqué de te cacher derrière moi. Je te sentais qui tremblais et si j'avais pu te donner un sourire rassurant, je l'aurais fait, sans nul doute. Mais j'étais trop occupé à fixer Vharley.

« Vharley. Je suis dans le même cas que toi, à me demander pourquoi tu circules librement alors que j'ai dépêché tout un monde pour te capturer et te traîner en justice avec toutes les preuves à charge contre toi. »

Il a éclaté d'un rire gras.

« J'ai des potes, tu vois. Ceux-là plaideront en ma faveur si jamais ça arrive, et puis, je suis suffisamment riche pour distribuer des pots-de-vin à tout va. C'est largement suffisant.

-Tu t'es trahi tout seul, alors. Je ferai en sorte d'éviter tout ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Vharley poussa un long soupir avant de déclarer :

« Bref, j'ai pas une minute à perdre. On a besoin de la fille, rends-la nous.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu une telle question, Vharley, quand tu en connais déjà la réponse ? »

Il m'a jaugé, son sourire horripilant aux lèvres. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte, dévoilant ses dents sales, pour laisser échapper un léger ricanement.

« Je savais déjà comment ça allait se passer. C'est pour ça qu'on a tout prévu.

-Regal… »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Vharley tandis que je fronçais les sourcils, j'ai senti ta main qui se lovait dans la mienne. Nous étions dos à dos, à présent. Et au son de ta voix, je savais que quelque chose clochait.

« Alicia ? demandai-je.

-Derrière nous… Il y en a… derrière nous. »

J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Encerclés. Ce salopard nous avait encerclés. Il n'existait pas manière plus lâche de récupérer ce qu'on convoitait.

« Bien vu, fillette. Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu as à faire si tu veux éviter des ennuis à ton patron… Enfin, patron, c'est bien beau à dire, encore. »

Je me sentais ivre de haine et j'ai serré ta main plus fort, à l'en briser. Tu avais l'air d'hésiter, alors je te soufflai :

« Ne l'écoute pas. C'est un menteur…

-Maître Regal, si je n'étais pas là, ça ne serait pas arrivé…

-Je t'interdis de dire des bêtises ! »

Tu t'es tue. Nous étions clairement faits comme des rats, mais il fallait à tout prix nous en sortir. Il y avait bien des gens, quelque part, à alerter… Je regrettais maintenant de ne pas avoir écouté le médecin, entêté par ta présence et oubliant toute prudence.

Le cercle se resserrait. Ils étaient costauds. Mais je me souvins que j'étais bon en arts martiaux, et je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir offert cette opportunité, quand elle s'avérait enfin utile. Les prenant par surprise, je te repoussais brutalement, t'envoyant contre le mur le plus proche et me mettant en position de combat. J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de me battre pour de vrai, mais je ne perdais pas la main grâce aux fréquents entraînements que j'avais durant mes temps libres. Tu allais connaître une facette de moi que je ne t'avais jamais montrée. Celle du Regal violent et belliqueux, en opposition totale à l'autre homme, doux et attentionné envers ses employés et celle qu'il aimait.

Je n'avais pas le temps de voir si tu allais bien. Je distribuais des coups sans réfléchir, presque à l'aveuglette, mais visant toujours juste. Le moindre mouvement était détecté et mon pied s'envolait, ou mon poing. Je veillais à ce que le bracelet serti-clé où était incrusté mon exsphère n'eût aucun dommage. J'entendais un craquement lorsque ma main frappait un visage, ou que je faisais des crocs-en-jambe, le tout avec habileté, sans leur laisser le temps de me neutraliser. Enfin, quand je sentis qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour se confronter à moi, je m'arrêtai de combattre et me précipitai vers toi, t'empoignant par le bras et t'entraînant à ma suite.

« Maître Regal ! » Ta voix était inquiète et effarée.

Pour toute réponse, je resserrais davantage ma prise, ne prenant pas garde aux cris de Vharley qui courait à notre suite, n'ayant pour seul but que d'aller nous mettre en sécurité.

« Vous… Vous êtes vraiment capable de faire ça ? as-tu demandé, le souffle court.

-Arrête de parler et cours, ne gaspille pas ton endurance ! t'ai-je dit, brutalement.

-Je n'arrive pas à vous suivre, vous me faites mal ! »

Mais je ne t'écoutais pas, t'entraînant de force. J'avais perdu ma bienséance, rendu sauvage par la peur et la colère. Je me fichais bien de te blesser, à l'instant, ne cherchant qu'à te protéger de cette ordure. Je serais damné si je n'y parvenais pas.

Tu t'es débattue, et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Finalement, tu as poussé un cri de douleur, et nous nous sommes arrêtés. Tu as arraché ton poignet de ma poigne, le serrant contre toi. J'ai alors vu qu'il était violacé, mes doigts s'étant imprimés dedans, si fort que j'aurais pu te briser l'articulation.

« Je suis désolé, Alicia… »

J'avais retrouvé mon caractère originel, doux, repentant, mais tu me fixais avec peur, t'attendant à voir resurgir le rustre de tout à l'heure. Mais tu t'es adoucie en me voyant tout d'un coup si coupable.

« Allez-y un peu moins fort, la prochaine fois. »

Puis tu as regardé autour de nous. Nous étions seuls, sur la côte. La mer nous faisait face, bleue, brillante. C'était le crépuscule.

« Je crois qu'on l'a semé.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, Alicia. Il faut aller nous mettre à l'abri, tout de suite. Vharley est encore à nos trousses.

-C'est mon exsphère qu'il veut, c'est ça ? »

J'ai hoché tristement la tête.

« Pourquoi on ne la lui donne pas, une fois pour toutes ? Je serai tranquille comme ça… »

J'ai poussé un profond soupir, et me suis baissé à ta hauteur pour te saisir les épaules, comme un père le fait à sa fille lorsqu'il doit lui expliquer certaines choses de la vie.

L'image était drôle mais aussi amère.

« Il te voudra aussi, même si on lui donne l'exsphère. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, mais on ne peut pas la retirer tout de suite. Si on l'enlève, tu seras…

-Je le sais, ça, mais j'en ai assez qu'on ne me dise rien ! as-tu crié, en te dégageant. Quels effets ça fait, à la fin ? Pourquoi on ne trouve personne pour m'en débarrasser, hein ? Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça, je préfère encore l'enlever maintenant ! »

Tu as dirigé ta main vers ta poitrine pour défaire le corset de la robe mais je t'ai retenue, à temps.

« Écoute-moi, Alicia. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour ton bonheur. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'enlever l'exsphère est quasiment impossible. Il n'y a que les nains qui maîtrisent cet art, et ils sont partis il y a très longtemps, on ne sait pas où.

-Les nains ? Ce sont des légendes !

-Non. Ils ont existé, et ils existent toujours. Ils sont juste introuvables.

-Ah, ça nous avance bien, as-tu ricané, sarcastique. En gros je dois vivre avec ce truc toute ma vie, sans moyen de me guérir, et ce crétin de médecin va vouloir me garder en observation jusqu'à ma mort...

-Ne dis pas ça, Alicia. »

Sans réfléchir, je me suis penché sur toi et je t'ai embrassée. Sans réfléchir, tu as enroulé tes bras derrière ma nuque et tu t'es accrochée à moi, me répondant violemment, désespérément.

« Oh, oh, c'est trop mignon. »

Le ton de fillette emprunté par la voix grasse et dégoûtante de Vharley nous arrêta, et je me séparai de toi. Déjà, des gens arrivaient de tous les côtés, descendant les marches d'un hôtel proche, allant au théâtre ou au casino pour la nuit, et s'arrêtant pour regarder notre altercation. Au moins, nous n'étions plus seuls. Mais il fallait de l'aide.

« Je vais être civilisé, vu tout ce beau monde qu'il y a derrière. Je veux pas risquer quoi que ce soit. Donc, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me rendre ma fille, au lieu de l'encourager à faire des parties de jambes-en-l'air avec toi. Ces cochonneries, j'en ai plein le derrière, merci. »

J'avais serré les dents à l'évocation du « ma fille ». Il espérait donc rouler les gens dans la farine avec cette affirmation. Je t'ai cachée derrière moi. Mais tu ne l'as pas entendu de cette oreille. Tout d'un coup décidée, tu t'es avancée, tu as regardé Vharley dans les yeux, et tu as déchiré le corsage de ta robe, choquant notre entourage.

« C'est ça que vous voulez ? Alors, prenez-le, c'est votre affaire. »

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de réagir. Vharley a bien eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche, l'horreur envahissant ses yeux porcins alors qu'il comprenait ton intention, mais c'était trop tard. Et moi, j'étais derrière, à te regarder hoqueter tandis que tu délogeais la bille rouge de son emplacement.

« Aïe… »

Tu as lâché l'exsphère sous l'effet de la douleur, t'accrochant à ta poitrine en vacillant. J'aurais voulu dire aux gens de déguerpir, afin d'éviter la catastrophe, mais personne ne comprenait rien. Vharley a été le premier à prendre la poudre d'escampette, ayant compris bien avant tout le monde que cela sentait le roussi. Il en avait oublié ce qu'il venait chercher.

« Re… ? »

Je n'osais pas bouger, te regardant chuter, tout à ton ignorance de ce qu'il t'arrivait. Et bientôt, des gens s'approchèrent, soucieux de savoir ce que tu avais. Mais j'ai alors réagi, saisissant la situation dans toute son horreur :

« Non ! Éloignez-vous ! Elle va… »

Trop tard. Ta peau changeait progressivement de couleur, tu suffoquais toujours à cause de la souffrance qui envahissait ton corps entier, et, déesse, je savais ce que tu ressentais, à l'instant où tu as soudain poussé un hurlement effrayant. Les témoins ont reculé, sidérés, l'incompréhension envahissant leur visage. Et moi, j'étais là, figé, te regardant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ta peau devenait d'un vert hideux, parsemée de points blancs semblables à de grosses cloques, et ton bras… Ton bras grandissait à une vitesse alarmante, s'élargissait, et de longues griffes naissaient le long de tes doigts qui étaient presque aussi grands que ma tête. A l'époque, de mon point de vue, la transformation a été beaucoup plus rapide, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer tous les détails. Mais aujourd'hui, les souvenirs sont encore vivaces et je me rappelle la torture que tu as subie dans toute sa réalité.

Lorsque tu t'es relevée, tu n'étais plus la jeune fille adorable que je connaissais. Tu étais monstrueuse, tu n'avais plus rien d'humain. Tu as commencé à t'acharner sur les passants les plus proches. Ceux-là n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir, sidérés, inconscients du danger qu'ils couraient. Et lorsque les plus costauds ou les plus vifs ont pu y survivre, les uns en encaissant le choc et les autres en se baissant rapidement, les autres sont morts d'un coup, percutés par la masse qui fusait vers eux à toute vitesse, ton bras qui leur a fracassé la poitrine d'un coup.

Des dames se sont mises à hurler de terreur. Les témoins s'éparpillaient en masse, et je restais toujours là, à te regarder faire, sans tenter quoi que ce fût pour t'en empêcher. Je n'ai repris conscience que lorsque tu as voulu me frapper avec une de tes griffes. J'ai fait plusieurs bonds en arrière, évitant le coup fatal de justesse. Tu m'aurais tué de cette façon.

Le nombre de corps s'accroissait autour de nous. Des nobles, des touristes, qui n'avaient rien demandé, qui allaient simplement au théâtre ce soir, ou au bal, ou au casino, peu importe leur destination… et qui finissaient de manière tragique. Leurs proches n'avaient pas le temps de les pleurer, mais je savais que si tout s'arrangeait, toi et moi, nous aurions des problèmes, d'énormes problèmes. Si tant est que tu puisses redevenir normale…

C'était peine perdue, de toute manière. La seule manière de t'arrêter, c'était de…

_Non, je ne voulais pas y penser !_

Lorsque cette possibilité émergea toutefois dans mon esprit, je frissonnai de terreur. Oui, Alicia, la seule chose qui m'importait, ce n'étaient pas les meurtres que tu provoquais autour de toi, sans t'en apercevoir, mais le fait de te laisser en vie, toi, uniquement toi. Les autres, je m'en moquais, tant que je t'avais, toi, et que je te sauvais…

Dans les moments de panique, les gens deviennent égoïstes, et je n'échappe pas à cette règle, ma pauvre Alicia.

_Je vous en prie, maître Regal… Arrêtez-moi !_

J'ai cligné des yeux en entendant ta voix. On aurait dit un écho, elle ne venait de nulle part. Tu n'avais plus de bouche pour lâcher un mot, mais je savais que je n'avais pas rêvé. Elle a retenti de nouveau, tandis que je voyais le monstre tenter de se maîtriser, bougeant comme une triste marionnette désarticulée :

_Faites quelque chose pour moi, je vous en prie… Je ne veux pas que ça aille trop loin encore une fois !_

« Alicia ? » ma voix était grêle. J'avais perdu de la force dont j'avais fait preuve auparavant. Face à des rustres, je pouvais tenir tête, mais dans une telle situation, je me sentais démuni. C'était si… irréel.

Comme j'aurais voulu que ce fût ainsi.

_Maître Regal, pour moi… Arrêtez-moi. _

Au comble du désespoir, tu as crié :

_Tuez-moi !_

Non, je ne voulais pas le croire. Tu délirais, tu étais en proie à la douleur. La douleur nous faisait souvent dire n'importe quoi, qui puisse nous en délivrer, de n'importe quelle façon. Le plus souvent, les gens sous l'emprise de la torture suppliaient leurs bourreaux à genoux, pourvu qu'ils mettent fin à leur horrible peine.

« Non, Alicia, il y a bien un autre moyen ! »

Au milieu du tumulte, je semblais fou. Je gisais au beau milieu d'un bain de sang. Altamira était une boucherie, au beau milieu de la nuit. Les gens couraient où ils pouvaient pour s'éloigner du monstre. Je voyais les cadavres, plus souvent des adultes, mais aussi quelques enfants. Au fur et à mesure du massacre, tu as été de moins en moins tendre, et tes coups désordonnés se sont centrés sur des gamins, qui poussaient des cris aigus, un bruit sans doute insupportable pour toi qui désirais les faire taire.

_Tuez-moi, tuez-moi, tuez-moi !_

Tu scandais ceci, de plus en plus impitoyable, de plus en plus suppliante aussi. J'entendais des sanglots dans ta voix. Puis, tu as dit autre chose, au prix d'innombrables efforts :

_Il n'y a pas d'autre choix… Tuez-moi…_

Et lorsque j'ai vu ce que tu provoquais, j'ai su que c'était la seule alternative. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, ou de tergiverser sur l'avenir, mais il fallait le faire. Tu as porté tes bras à ta tête comme pour t'arrêter, t'exploser la tête pour faire cesser cette souffrance horrible. Mais non, il fallait que je sois ton sauveteur, sinon cela n'aurait aucun sens… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ne te sauvais pas coûte que coûte.

« J'arrive, Alicia ! »

Alors, je me suis avancé. J'ai tendu mon poing serré, celui où il y avait l'exsphère, qui m'offrait toute sa puissance. C'était ton salut, cette main. Tu m'as fait face, me sentant arriver. Je ne pouvais pas connaître ta réaction, j'étais centré sur mon geste, et…

Une éclaboussure. Un goût amer au coin des lèvres. Mes vêtements tachés d'un liquide poisseux, tandis que j'entendais la bête suffoquer, au-dessus de moi. J'étais sale, tout d'un coup, mais je l'avais fait. J'ai enfoncé mon poing plus fort dans ton abdomen, pour ne te laisser aucune chance de survie. Tu t'es pliée en deux, crachant du sang, par on ne savait où, puisque tu n'avais pas de bouche. Tes bras se sont resserrés autour de moi, tes bras gigantesques, qui allaient m'étrangler pour m'emmener avec toi en enfer…

Mais cela ne s'est pas passé ainsi. La transformation s'est opérée rapidement. Tes bras sont redevenus petits et minces, et se sont accrochés à mon cou, dans un dernier effort. Tu avais de nouveau une bouche, par laquelle s'écoulait du sang en grande quantité, et ton ventre était souillé, troué. Tu étais grièvement blessée, bien trop d'ailleurs pour te permettre de survivre. Je t'ai soutenue alors que tu chutais lourdement sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague, hébétés. Tes cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient sur ton front et se mêlaient aux larmes qui sortaient de tes paupières. Tes yeux étaient sombres, sombres et immenses, et tu tentais désespérément de t'accrocher à quelque chose. Mais j'étais là, et je te le disais, te serrant tout contre moi en te priant de tenir, le temps que j'appelle des secours…

« Je… Je ne vois plus rien… » murmurais-tu, de plus en plus lentement et silencieusement.

Et en effet, tu tenais tes bras devant toi, à l'aveuglette, et tu grimaçais à chaque nouvelle poussée douloureuse. Te forçant à ne pas t'agiter, je saisissais une de tes mains et l'attirais contre ma joue, pleurant sans m'en apercevoir. Tu as senti cela, et tes lèvres ont remué, si doucement que je pouvais à peine t'entendre.

« Vous… pleurez, maître ? »

Mais je ne répondais pas, disant toujours la même chose, de façon lancinante, comme une incantation : « Tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas t'en sortir, je vais chercher quelqu'un… »

Mais je ne bougeais pas, j'étais incapable de bouger, ayant trop peur de te brusquer. Pourtant, il fallait que je revienne à la société… Le médecin allait te prendre en charge, et tout irait bien.

« Vous… pleurez ? »

Tu semblais quasiment aveugle. Tu regardais fixement le ciel sans le voir, ne bougeant plus rien, laissant ta main serrée dans la mienne. J'étais ton seul repère et j'avais ta vie à sauver. Tu as de nouveau suffoqué et un flot de sang a jailli de ta bouche. Pour éviter que tu ne t'étouffes avec la quantité qu'il restait dans ta gorge, je tournais ta tête sur le côté et te laissais vomir, ne pouvant rien faire de plus, à part te tenir dans mes bras. Entre deux hoquets, j'entendais des : « …Me laissez pas… Pas… »

Je laissais mon regard traîner autour de nous, l'esprit hagard tandis que je voyais cet amoncellement de corps. Déjà, j'entendais des cris, plus loin. Les survivants avaient alerté les employés qui travaillaient de nuit, et je voyais des silhouettes qui couraient vers nous. Mais je ne leur prêtai pas attention plus longtemps. Il y avait toi qui agonisais, et qui me suppliais de ne pas te laisser.

« J'ai mal… Je vois rien… A l'aide…

-Je suis là, Alicia, je suis là.

-Préséa… A l'aide. Regal… »

Et je te serrais davantage contre moi, ne souhaitant rien de plus que te voir cesser de souffrir.

« Regal… »

Tu ne prononçais plus que mon prénom, désormais, sentant ta fin toute proche. J'imagine qu'à cet instant, tu as voulu t'accrocher à mon souvenir, comme si cela pouvait chasser la mort, et je te répondais, en embrassant tes lèvres, en pressant ta tête contre mon torse.

« Ne… pleurez pas… Je…

-Tout ira mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

-Non… Plus maintenant…

-Ne dis pas ça.

-C'est… fini, ne… s'il vous plaît, ne…

-Non, ne dis pas ça, tu peux encore t'en sortir…

-Pas coupable… Ma faute… Vharley… »

Ce nom réveillait ma haine, et je me mordais la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Déjà, les témoins arrivaient sur les lieux du drame et déambulaient entre les cadavres pour se diriger vers nous ou déterminer l'étendue des dégâts.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Alicia. Oh, si seulement j'avais écouté le médecin, je suis tellement désolé… »

Tu as esquissé un minuscule sourire, qui soudain, s'est figé. Tu as hoqueté, ton corps a été pris de tremblements. Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, alors je niais et j'empêchais les secousses, cherchant la chaleur sur tes joues, sur tes mains, sur ta bouche et sur ton corps. Quelqu'un a dû me demander ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je gémissais, je te criais de tenir. Tes yeux s'étaient écarquillés, mais n'étaient plus que deux trous noirs, fixant le néant. On a tenté de me faire lâcher prise, mais j'ai refusé et je t'ai gardé contre moi, t'accompagnant jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Petit à petit, tu as arrêté de trembler et ta respiration, déjà sifflante auparavant, s'est apaisée, pour devenir inexistante. Je t'ai embrassée, longuement, t'insufflant un peu de vie entre tes lèvres, mais ton cœur que je cherchais ne redémarrait pas. Il s'était arrêté, à cet instant précis, et j'ai senti un froid glacial se répandre dans tout mon corps, tandis que je me mettais à crier de désespoir. A mes côtés, j'entendais les voix des personnes, qui cherchaient à m'entraîner avec elles. Ils ont fini par me forcer à te lâcher et j'ai laissé tomber ton corps inerte au sol, dans un choc sourd. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer, je te regardais t'éloigner de moi au fur et à mesure que je marchais loin de toi. A partir de ce moment je n'allais jamais te revoir physiquement.

Comment ai-je pu réussir à marcher, à ce moment-là ? A l'époque, je me serais couché à tes côtés et laissé mourir avec toi. Mais c'était une solution bien lâche, sachant que je t'avais tuée et qu'il fallait que j'expie mon crime.

Oui, c'était un crime. Je l'ai avoué, et les gens ont refusé de me croire. Ce que certains ont vu, c'est un homme qui pleurait auprès de sa bien-aimée, tuée par un monstre sanguinaire. On me cherchait des excuses, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'on me défende. Sans toi, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, et la condamnation à mort était la meilleure punition pour un meurtrier.

La justice en a décidé autrement. Il n'y aurait que la prison à perpétuité. On m'avait proposé le sursis, mais je ne voulais aucune faveur. Je n'étais plus le duc Bryant, je n'étais plus l'ex-directeur de la société Lézaréno, je n'étais même plus un homme. Mes mains me faisaient horreur, j'ai même essayé de me mutiler un jour, tant le traumatisme de cette nuit-là m'était insupportable en les regardant. Mais George est intervenu et m'en a empêché.

J'ai été soulagé qu'on m'appose les fers aux poignets. Pour cela, on m'avait enlevé mon bracelet, mais pas mon exsphère, et j'étais heureux de ne plus la voir, maintenant que je connaissais l'horreur de son existence. George m'a dit aussi que ton exsphère était gardée en lieu sûr, mais qu'un jour, peut-être, il me la remettrait. Ce n'était pas mon désir. Penser à toi me faisait souffrir.

Mes mains neutralisées, je me sentais apaisé. Certes, il fallait m'habituer à les porter pour longtemps, mais tant que je ne constituais plus un risque, tout semblait plus facile. Lorsqu'on m'a emmené en prison, après mon procès, les gardiens ont été surpris de mon calme apparent. Ceux-là, qui ne me connaissaient pas bien, en avaient vu d'autres, et m'ont classé dans la catégorie des crapules qui n'avaient aucun remords. Ils me crachaient dessus souvent en passant devant ma cellule.

J'ignore combien d'années j'ai passé dans les geôles d'Altamira. Tout compte fait, un beau jour, on m'en a sorti sans explication, et on m'a appris que j'allais être conduit à Meltokio. Il y avait d'autres criminels avec moi, de vraies crapules. Je ne parlais pas avec eux, restant dans mon coin, silencieux. On nous a transportés dans une sorte de charrette traînée par des chevaux.

J'ai constaté alors à quel point la ville avait changé depuis mon dernier séjour. Des rues avaient été modifiées, des boutiques nouvelles avaient surgi dans le quartier citoyen, et il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses que je ne me souvenais pas avoir vues auparavant. J'ai compris en analysant le trajet qu'on nous conduisait au château. Je savais que les prisons de la ville reliaient le Colisée au palais, mais je ne m'y étais jamais rendu… J'allais connaître la capitale sous un angle auquel je n'avais jamais eu accès auparavant.

On m'a séparé des autres prisonniers. On voulait me conduire devant le Roi. Mais j'ai refusé, je ne méritais même pas de comparaître encore devant lui comme un noble. Je savais qu'il me proposerait une libération, une réinsertion dans la société. Quand je pense que des gens de basse classe ayant accompli le même crime n'auraient pas eu droit à cette chance, je me sentais dégoûté. Non, pas le Roi. Ni même la princesse, ni personne d'autre.

Seul le Pontife m'a alors rendu visite. Je voyais à son rictus qu'il était ravi. J'avais connu l'autre Pontife auparavant, le prédécesseur, un homme ferme et peu bavard mais qui savait être à l'écoute. J'ignorais s'il était mort ou avait simplement démissionné pour se retirer dans un monastère, mais je détestai celui-là dès qu'il s'arrêta devant ma cellule, entouré de Chevaliers Pontificaux. Il me fixait avec un œil goguenard. Je me souvins brièvement de son nom. Mathias Zaell. Un ancien ecclésiastique officiant à Ozette, avant de se fixer à Meltokio et de gravir les échelons pour atteindre la plus haute distinction de son ordre. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, et il s'était ridiculisé devant moi lors d'un de mes séjours. J'avais ri de lui, et depuis, il me haïssait. Sans doute me voir croupir ici devait le combler d'aise et je ne répondais pas à sa provocation.

Il est revenu souvent, depuis. Il m'offrait perfidement de me confier à lui, et si au début je gardais mes silences, je finissais par livrer ma haine de Vharley et mon désir de le voir dans ma situation, non que je veuille reporter ma faute sur lui. Il a utilisé mes prières à son avantage pour se jouer de moi, plus tard, et cela m'a offert l'opportunité de me racheter. Au fond de moi, ton souvenir me hantait toujours, Alicia, et même si je le niais, le vrai coupable n'était pas moi. Il fallait que je l'arrête alors et que je te permette d'être en paix pour toujours.

Lorsque je me suis retrouvé à nouveau devant ta tombe, seize ans plus tard, j'ai lutté pour m'empêcher de pleurer. George avait eu l'idée splendide de faire construire le monument au jardin suspendu, là où tu aimais aller lors de tes repos, et ton exsphère était fixée dans la pierre. Je t'ai revue, suppliante, aimante, et tu me demandais de ne pas me punir davantage. Suite à cela, à ta demande, Lloyd a détruit ton exsphère et tu reposes enfin en paix.

Et moi, en retour, il me fallait accéder à tes désirs et cesser petit à petit de porter le poids du meurtre sur ma conscience. Quand bien même j'avais toujours un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ta sœur, Préséa, qui a elle aussi été victime de ces atroces expériences.

Avec ton amour pour arme, j'allais vaincre mes démons.

_« Et plus tard un Ange, entrouvrant les portes,_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes. »_

« La mort des amants » Charles Baudelaire, _Les Fleurs du Mal_

* * *

**Note *SPOIL* : **Dans _Tales of Symphonia : Dawn of the New World_, Regal arrive à un moment dans la société Lézaréno et prononce : « Hello George. » J'ai beaucoup ri en l'entendant parce que cela me faisait songer à la pub Nespresso…

* * *

_Bon, la note du dessus casse un peu l'ambiance de fin, mais, c'était pour ramener la bonne humeur avec la lueur d'espoir._

_J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop bâclée. J'ai un peu accéléré sur les dernières lignes à partir de la mort d'Alicia parce que j'avais envie d'achever cet "OS" et donc, j'ai volontairement survolé certains détails. C'est une histoire qui n'a pas vocation d'être un chef-d'œuvre, mais avertissez-moi si quelque chose vous chiffonne. Enfin, pour les citations j'ai choisi les deux derniers tercets d'un poème de Baudelaire parce qu'avec le titre, il me semblait que ça correspondait bien au message que je souhaitais faire passer, notamment à la fin, avec l'espoir qui semble revenir. _

_Bon, inutile d'entrer dans les détails, chacun a son interprétation. Sinon, je me suis aperçue d'un truc assez flippant me concernant : j'adore les tragédies. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, mais je n'écris que des histoires qui se terminent mal avec des morts à la fin. Vous pariez combien que j'arriverai un jour à écrire une fin heureuse ?  
_

_Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt peut-être pour un OS ou une prochaine fic !_


End file.
